Tsuma
by Created to Write
Summary: One of the Kame has reached his day of eligibility. But when the Great Master comes back with a girl he believes is the one, will his son agree?
1. Chapter 1

**Hey! This is the beginning of the revised version of 'Tsuma.' I'll keep the original up until this is done.**

 **Differences: DETAILS! A whole bunch of them! Also, I put the translations next to the Japanese word in ().**

 **Before, I think I said that I would be done with this in a week.** **Yeeaah, no. I messed up on my math. So, instead, it will be about a month at most, with one per day. If I do two per day, then it'll only be two weeks... Just bear with me, 'kay?**

* * *

There is a land that stretches from the sea to a great mountain range; the Hamato Kingdom. It is a peaceful world under the protection and authority of the four Great Kame. They are the most respected beings on this side of the mountain, under their father, the Great Master. Each of the brothers are ninja masters and train to uphold justice, peace, and wisdom. And after years of waiting, a special day had come.

"Musuko (son)," the Great Master says. His four sons all kneel before him in the courtyard. "I will be back by your day of eligibility."

"Hai (yes), Father," one son replies.

"Meditate for me. There is someone who will be your equal. Your other half."

"I will." So there is no dispute between the brothers, the land was split between them equally. The Blue Portion for Leonardo is to the far North, the very top edge where the mountains and sea meet. Raphael's Red Portion is below it, being separated from Donatello's Purple by a chain of lakes. Michelangelo is protector over the Orange that is the very Southern point, with a large beach that makes up a chunk of the land.

Starting at the palace in the mountains, the Great Master takes the path to the Blue portion of the land. He goes alone and rides a horse that does not draw attention. He stops at a village, but nothing comes up. The next few also prove there to be no girl there for his son. At this time, the Great Master finds rest, meditating a little that he will find her the next day.

As he approaches the fifth town of the second day, he gets a feeling that pulls him to it. He enters through the small gate, he looks around. There are villagers of this small town lingering in the afternoon sun. A school house is down another street he takes. Finally he sees her.

She is surrounded by children coming out of the school house. The young girl brings them down each of the streets, leaving them at each of their homes. The Great Master ties his horse to a post and he follows her, staying out of sight. After all the children were gone, she stops at a house to retrieve her rappu (shawl) and walks along to a garden that is on the edge of the village. He watches as she steps on the flat boulders in the pond. She opens a fan and gracefully dances upon the rocks. Then a larger surge of energy hits the Great Master. He had found the one who is worthy of his Blue clad son.

"Kodomo (child)," he says. She starts at his greeting. He takes his cloak off his head and she recognizes who he is. She instantly falls at his feet. "No no, stand up." He waits until she is standing again.

"Kon'nichiwa (hello)," she greets. He bows in greeting.

"What is your name?"

"Meiki Tote," she answers. The Great Master smiles.

"Meiki, you were chosen to be tsuma (wife) to my eldest son." She starts. The wife of one of the kame? That's a huge honor. "May I speak with your parents?" She nods and he follows her back to the house she had stopped by.

"Chichi, tadaima (Father, I'm home)!" She calls as she walks through the sliding door. She takes off her shoes and waits. The Great Master stays by her side. A loud yell is heard farther in the house. After a moment, A big man comes from another room. She tenses at the mood he is in. She can tell he has been to the sarūn (bar, saloon) again. Meiki swallows the feeling growing in the pit of her stomach. "Chichi, this is the Great Master. He has said-"

"Chinmoku (Silence)!" He bellows. Meiki flinches. The burly man who is obviously drunk looks to the Great Master. He points a thick finger at him. "Ratto (rat), you think you can walk into my house and take my daughter? Do you know how much she means to me!?" He slams his fist on the table in the room, "She is my daughter!"

"Calm yourself, sensei (sir), I do not mean harm. Your daughter is given the huge honor of being tsuma to my son." The burly man calms down enough to think on this. If it is known around town that his daughter was given the privilege to be a Great Kame's wife, it could go well for him. He smiles at the thought, like he was the maker of this whole situation.

"She may go with you," he says calmly, making Meiki internally shiver, "a request from the Great Family does not come everyday."

"I promise you, sensei, if your daughter proves otherwise, she will be returned to you." Meiki goes to her small room and grabs a sack. She quickly packs some food for the journey, all the while her father Tadu, praises her to the Great Master. Meiki grows tense and wants to leave already. Once the bag is filled, she leaves everything behind.

The Great Master leads her over to his horse. She is a little shy, since not many horses are in the village, but he helps her sit on top. He takes the reins and walks the horse through the streets and out of the gate. "Great Master, will you ride?"

"Kodomo, you are to be tsuma to my son. I would be honored to walk the road if it means you get rest." Meiki smiles at this.

'He's so gentle. Just like all the stories.'

"I'm sure you have questions."

"Hai." And she leaves it at that. It's too daunting to be next to the head of the Great Family. She lets him talk instead. As the pass farms and villages, he tells her of things she never thought of.

"Kodomo, your chichi, he doesn't treat you well, does he?"

"What makes you say that?" She asks.

"I could feel it. The tension in the air." Meiki shifts on the horse.

".. He's a brute," is all she say.

They continue on, before needing to rest as night falls. Meiki instantly falls asleep once her head touches the pillow.

* * *

 **MUCH better right? Please tell me how I did with the revision at each chapter. (That is, if you read the previous one.)**

 **So, for disclaimers, I'm putting one and only one on here.**

 **Disclaimer:**

 **I DON'T OWN A COUNTRY!  
I DON'T OWN TMNT!  
I DON'T OWN A LANGUAGE! **

**There, don't ask for more. That goes for this entire story.**


	2. Chapter 2

**This one is much better too. It took me awhile, but I believe the bugs have been squashed.**

* * *

As the sun rises the next day, the Great Master wakes Meiki and they travel again on the road to the palace. The trees morph into rock and finally back to trees as they leave the world of the common, and into the domain of the Great Family. Meiki looks all around her, marveling at every garden they pass. There are stone pathways and dozens of workers to tend to the flowers and shrubs. Earlier in the trek, the Great Master had managed to loosen Meiki's hesitant tongue. She asked questions or just plain commented on stuff she saw. Finally, they reach the palace. The large gardens of short greenery didn't prepare Meiki for the wonder around the bend.

The wood and stone masterpiece displayed among the sea of gardens seems to be split into four sections, the very top of each has smaller structures with curtains of different colors fluttering in the wind, sheltering something beyond. The specific colors were for each Kame, but Meiki forgot in its splendor which color was the eldest Kame. The front door was a large archway, which multiple paths ran to, melding into one. Meiki goes over every detail as the Great Master leads the horse with amusement on his face. They pass under the arch and into the palace. Meiki is helped off the horse by a servant and he leads the steed away. The inside of the palace is just as magnificent as the outside. There are etchings and carvings of the Great Family and the villagers.

"Our history," the Great Master comments, "This way, Kodomo," They pass hallways that are for various things the palace needs. "There are places for the servants at each of the Doorways. These are for the palace and front garden maintenance," the Great Master says as they pass neat little hallways. There is an infirmary. Meiki stops at the open skylight above the main courtyard inside the palace. Around it, are the Doorways. Each Doorway is a painted archway. She has to peel her eyes away from looking through one.

Meiki looks at the far wall of the courtyard. It is completely open from the roof to the floor, excepting the four giant pillars spaced out to hold it up. The Great Master walks between the middle ones. Meiki follows, but after being told to wait between them, she stops.

Meiki watches as he walks to the open area in the back. It is a large space that could fit almost half of her village on. It is made up of wide tiles with a railing at the far end, looking over another array of gardens. There are four enclosed gardens around them, a mess of trees beyond and in the back. And right in the center of the patio, sitting in a row are the Great Kame Brothers.

Even from a distance, they seem bigger than she was told they were. Each had on armor of silver mail and cloth, all in brown or black. The main distinction between their clothing is an arm band on each of their left biceps. From right to left, Meiki sees blue, red, purple, and orange. The seams of the cloth match the color of their band. They are all in a meditative pose, waiting for their father to come back.

"My sons, I have returned." They all look up at the same time. They stand and bow to him.

"Welcome back, Father," they all say in unison. Meiki watches the family interact with fascination. She notices they each have a different weapon. The Purple Kame has a long stick on the back of his shell, but she knows from stories that it is anything but a simple stick. The Orange Kame has nunchucks at his sides, as his Red brother with twin sais. Both weapon pairs are too large for anyone else to handle.

"Meiki Tote," the Great Master bids her forward. She takes a step, then another. The four Kame watch her every move. The Master has her stand by him. She takes his hand.

"Reonarudo." Meiki watches the Blue Kame stand up and joins them. He bows again and she sees the handles of a pair of elegant katanas crossed behind his shell.

'Great Leonardo, the Kame of the Swords.' He produces a necklace that has a blue flower pendant. He unclips the end and hands it to his father. The Master fastens it around Meiki's neck. She fingers the flower. It's beautiful. Then she realized she had nothing for him.

"Was I supposed to have something?" She asks. One of the other Kame softly snorts.

"Mikeranjero," The Master sternly scolds.

"Hai, Father." The Master turns back to Meiki.

"No, kodomo, you did not. Do you have any other questions?"

"... What did you say to my father?"

"Ah, hai. You see, there is a month that you stay here with us. If it proves that the bond is true, then you become tsuma to Reonarudo. If proved like a dying flower, you are sent home."

"Oh, okay."

"Sorera o nokosu (leave them), back to your studies." The other three Kame stand and leave. Meiki peeks at them, noticing the red one had a passing glance in her direction. She ducks her head. "A tsuā (tour) is in order." The Master leaves Meiki and Leonardo alone.

"Um, is there anything that you would want me to do?" She asks. He looks at her.

"Where were you born?"

"In the Arika village." He nods.

"An outlying village, it makes sense."

"What makes sense, Leo-"

"That you are disrespectful!" He bellows. She flinches. "You do not speak unless spoken to, am I clear!?" She nods. "And you are not to talk to my brothers, since where they usually go is not your place." He turns away from her and looks off the balcony, "Go to your quarters and dress as my future tsuma should. There will be suitable kimonos there for you." Meiki becomes confused at the request.

"Great Kame-"

"What did I say before!?"

"Yurusu (forgive), but I.. I do not know where my quarters are." Leonardo freezes. How did he think she knew? But he is still too furious at her outburst.

"The Blue Doorway; Follow the main stair. The second door you see to the left is yours," he directs. She bows to his back.

"Arigatō (thank you)," she thanks. She does what he says and walks through the Doorway to the immediate right of the pillars. There's a smaller courtyard through there with doors and stairs dotting the ivy splashed walls. To the right, again, there's an elaborate and wide stair. She climbs it and reaches a platform. The stairs splits up the lengths of the wall. She takes the left, following Leonardo's instructions.

Meiki climbs more stairs, her slippers treading softly on the blue rug that runs down its length like a waterfall. She reaches a hallway. There is one door and then the hallway curves around and stairs lead up the direction she came from.

'Second door, one more,' she climbs up and finds a hallway with three doors. The first one has blue flowers decorating it. Taking it, she finds the spacious chambers. She opens the wardrobe to find; brown and gray of everything. She looks down at her light pink kimono and blue rappu, each adorned with a little embroidery. She sighs and unclips her kimono. After stepping out of it, she selects a simple brown kimono that reaches her ankles and hugs her hips. She puts her hair up in a bun, sliding in a chopstick to hold its place. After putting on some new slippers, she feels presentable.

She walks out the Doorway and crosses the large courtyard, feeling like someone is watching her. She looks behind her, to see a tassel of red go out the far end. She returns to Leonardo, who is bursting at the seams. She stops a few feet from him, and bows. "You remembered not to talk." He turns around and she finishes her bow, smiling. But his frown deepens.

'Oh no, am I not supposed to smile? Have I angered him?'

"Where is your necklace? The one I gave you?" Her hand goes to her collarbone in surprise. She forgot to put it back on!

"I wasn't thinking of it when-"

"You weren't thinking!? I handcrafted that for my tsuma. If you won't wear it-"

"No Great Kame!" Meiki falls at his feet. "I promise! I will remember! I can go get it if you want. I can retrieve it. Gomen'nasai (I'm sorry), Great Kame! My mind was of other things," She pleads. He wants to reprimand her again, but feels something touch his foot; delicate drops of water. 'She really wants to please me,' Leonardo thinks.

"Sutando (stand)," he orders. She gets up and tries to wipe the tears she shed. "No, you can get it after your tour. But come. We are already late." She walks over to him and he slips her arm under his, engulfing her slim arm under his large muscles. "The grounds are split between my brothers. My father goes where he wants and has his own garden. You, like my servants are to stay in this one," he directs as they pass under a wooden arch, connected to a hedge that runs the length of the garden. There are servants inside with simple brown attire, the seams a deep blue. They bow to the Kame as he passes. "You may talk to the women, but there is no man here you are to speak to. Unless one of the Great Family speaks to you directly." Meiki nods.

The garden is gorgeous. They don't get to every part, but Meiki resolves to see them someday. It seems to her that Leonardo actually relaxes a little during their time there. But as they leave, it's as if they never entered. His frown comes back as they go to the palace.

"You join me for every meal in my section of the palace." She nods. "The training grounds are forbidden. You are allowed to the front area of the palace fountains, but only when either I or one of the servant women is with you."

They enter the Blue Doorway in the palace and climb the stairs like Meiki did before. He turns right. There is another door on this side too. "This door is the dining room, the door if you turn left is the study." He follows a stair that wraps around, mirroring the other side. "You know your room on the other side, mine is this one," Leonardo says as they pass a room decorated with swords and lots of blue etchings.

He pushes open the door between theirs. "And my personal lounge is this door." They climb a short stair to an opening lined with a railing. The small structures Meiki saw before seem larger. They are gazebos with blue curtains blowing in the wind. Inside each is a couch and cushions. Lamps ring them, currently not lit. Meiki detaches herself from Leonardo and catches a curtain, feeling its silkiness. "The cloth can be anchored down, when needed." Meiki goes to the railing at the back edge and looks out at all the color. She breathes in the smell of the wind.

'The view goes on for miles!'

"My father said your name was..?" Meiki turns back.

"Meiki Tote," she answers. He nods and sits on one of the couches. He bids her to his side. She obeys. He lightly grabs her chin and inspects her face. She is a little tanned from her time outside, her lips brownish pink without paint. Her black hair has come a little undone from the wind. She was soft and delicate. She has beautiful brown eyes, a little red from crying. Leonardo tucks a few of her stray hairs behind her ear. She smiles, a little pink appearing on her cheeks.

"Well, Meiki, you may come here whenever, but if I up here, do not disturb me. You are not allowed to go near my brothers' Doorways and may only go to my father when requested by him. And my room is off limits," he continues. She nods.

"Hai, Great Kame."

"You may go." She stands, bows and leaves down the door. The first place she goes to is her room. She finds the blue necklace on the dresser. She picks it up. 'He made this?' She fingers the petals, feeling every stroke he carved. She puts it back on. 'Now, what to do.' She looks out her window.

The garden was practically begging her to come. She smiles and races down the steps. She slows once reaching the bottom and walks the remaining distance. The garden is beautiful, fountains at every turn and waterfalls form where the path dips down. She paces herself and finds the spot she hadn't been to yet. It's a patch of flowers, including peonies, with benches and a fountain in the center. She sits down and takes a deep breath.

'Maybe this won't be so bad. He's a little rough, that's true, but I don't know the rules here. The Great Master was nice about it.. I just need to adjust.' Meiki shifts in her spot. 'But Leonardo doesn't seem to like me.'

* * *

 **My new version of the palace is actually palace-like. The other one, not so much.. It is a little big, but well, they are the rulers of this country. A king has a huge castle right?**

 **Also, big fan of castle designing. Comes with loving Minecraft. *points to self* One of the best architects on Minecraft that I know.. personally. Okay..in my family and friends.**


	3. Chapter 3

**I got a little more into this one. I love details, if you haven't noticed.**

* * *

'What am I going to do with her?' Leonardo thinks. He paces in the overlook. 'She's disrespectful and such a-' he looks over at her as she walks to the garden. 'I don't know.' He goes to sit at the couch again. "I'm supposed to love her by the end of the month?"

"That is custom." Leonardo looks behind him to find his father.

"Father," he greets, "Why did you choose her?"

"I did not. I felt the energy flow through me, with your meditating to guide me."

"Are you sure it was her?"

"My son, she was the only one nearby." Leonardo sighs and rubs his face.

"You said she would be my equal? But she's so-"

"Equality is not sameness. She completes you Reonarudo. Your other half." His father pats his son's knee then stands up. "I will have a servant tell her it is almost time for lunch. Meiki wouldn't want to miss it."

"Arigato, Father."

* * *

Meiki had wandered around the garden until she found the very far edge. It matched the trees beyond the hedge, but were still taken care of with pruning. She walks along a dirt path that branches off of the stone one. She picks her way through the foliage that brushes her skirt and finds a wide, shallow brook. It has flat boulders sticking out of the water. She explores around it, almost thinking if she stayed long enough, this unreal dream would fade and the brook would be the pond back at home.

She hears someone calling for her and walks back enough to see a servant searching. "Okusama (my lady), the Master bid me tell you it is almost noon!" Meiki sighs.

"Arigato, I will be there." She picks her way through the light brush and follows the path back to the palace. She enters the courtyard where the Doorways face each other.

"How's yer day so far, Okusama?" A deep voice asks. She stops and turns to see the Red Kame leaning against a pillar. Leonardo told her not to speak unless spoken to directly.

"Well enough," she replies, nervous, "I must get to my future otto (husband). He is expecting me."

"Of course, Leo is not one to disappoint," he dismisses. She bows and enters the Blue Courtyard. She checks her kimono for leaves or dirt before entering the dining room is a larger than her own, but not by much. Tables line the walls with innumerable delicacies that Meiki can't name. Servants await at each. There is a large window at the wall across from the door, almost void of tables. The table in the center is long. Three or four chairs could fit along its length, depending how you space them. Unlit candles and sprigs of flowers sit in the center. Leonardo is waiting on the left side of the table, sitting in a chair that fits his stature. Meiki walks over to the other chair which looks like it was constructed quickly without thought of detail. She sits down. After shifting for a comfortable way to sit, Leonardo clears his throat to get her attention.

"Your chair is still being constructed. I'm not used to eating with someone else," he says, "Shokuji (meal)," he commands. Servants come over with platters of food. Meiki marvels at how colorful it all is. Each is presented to her after Leonardo is served and the servants place a little of each on her plate. "Stop," Leonardo says. They back away. "You don't want to stuff yourself." Meiki giggles, thinking it a joke. But she stops when he doesn't join in.

She begins to eat. Leonardo takes a moment to see she has her necklace on. It seemed fit for her, landing right between her collarbones. He allows a smile and starts to eat as well. "Do you al-" Meiki covers her mouth. She did it again. Leonardo looks up at her in disapproval. "Great Kame I'm sorry-"

"Chinmoku!" he yells. She starts, almost dropping a chopstick. "Stop, speaking." She nods and begins to eat again, averting her eyes to the plate. He stares at her for a few tense moments, then he picks up his plate and stands. "Perhaps it is best that I eat in the lounge, where you won't disturb me." He leaves. She finishes eating, pushing the tears back. She doesn't want to break down in front of the servants present. When she is done, she leaves her plate there and goes to her room.

"Baka (stupid)!" She yells, letting the tears flow, "I can't do anything right." She lays on the soft bed and cries into her pillow. "I'll be gone before the week is over!" Meiki's hand brushes the wooden flower and she looks down at it. The flower is delicate and solid. He made it for her, or, his tsuma. But if she's wearing it, that means it will be her right? She regains some composure and walks to the window. The fresh air would feel good. But before she can think to move, the door opens behind her.

"I have to meet with my brothers for training. I will not see you until tomorrow," Leonardo says, stiffly. She doesn't turn around. "Did you hear me!?" Meiki nods, vigorously. She absently touches her arm, like someone had grabbed her there. Leonardo pauses at that movement. 'Did I touch her? Surely not.' But he leaves it be and closes the door.

Meiki collapses onto the window sill. Maybe she'll go to the garden again. It has cheered her up the other times she's gone to it. She changes into a different brown kimono, one that isn't as tight. She lets her hair down and descends the stairs to the garden. She doesn't rush to get there, but takes her time, admiring the non private gardens that look so perfect.

When she reaches the brook she had found, she takes off her slippers and steps onto one of the flat rocks next to the edge. She starts lightly humming a tune she remembers from home and she steps to another. She spins to do a little leap to one farther away. She continues to dance on the rocks, letting her worries rush downstream with the water. She lets out a giggle, then a laugh. She smiles, free as a bird on the wind.

The Great Master was wandering through the garden, since he can go anywhere in the palace grounds. He hears Meiki and follows the sound until he sees her through the bushes. 'She moves like the water,' he comments. 'She has a certain, trait, that Reonarudo is lacking. Even after the life she has been forced into, she is still free-spirited. But my son is tensed easily by things that don't go his way.' He nods as she takes another turn, pretending to hold a fan. 'They are meant for each other, whether they see it yet.'

* * *

 **I will say what I said in the past version, "The Master has the knowledge, the Master knows what's up."**

 **So true.**

 **Next chapter will be up in a few seconds!**


	4. Chapter 4

**So, I'm pretty on schedule for this, maybe the two week thing would work.**

 **I just have to get through finals. ONE WEEK OF SCHOOL LEFT! AHH!**

* * *

Leonardo walks past the patio and through a path to the far right of the palace. The training grounds is one of the three areas behind the rear gardens. He emerges at the training grounds. He had told Meiki it was forbidden, but he never told her where it was. 'Probably better that way,' he decides. He takes a few deep breaths to leave the tension at the door. He grabs his katanas off his shell as he approaches his brothers waiting.

"Come ta join us, brother?" Leonardo looks to his immediate brother, Raphael. He was twirling his sais as he spoke. Leonardo looks at him, calmly. He knows anything could set Raphael off and he doesn't want a fight today.

"Of course, why wouldn't I?" He says, meaning to shrug the conversation off with a rhetorical question. Leonardo walks past him to train.

"Ida kno, I thought ya'd be too busy yellin' at yer tsuma," Raphael says to his shell. Leonardo turns around gives the Red Kame a warning look.

"That's none of your business." Raphael comes right in his eldest brother's face. "And she isn't my tsuma, yet."

"She deserves so much more than you, Leo," Raphael taunts, successful in striking a nerve on the already tense Kame. Leonardo growls lowly, suggesting Raphael back off.

"Reonarudo! Rafaero! Tachisaru (Separate)!" Leonardo and Raphael move apart, staring each other down. Leonardo looks away first, bowing to their father. Raphael stands by his immediate younger brother.

"Hey Don," he addresses the Kame twirling his bo staff, "I bet one third of the red section that Leo and Meiki won't-"

"Raphael, you know better than to make bets," the Purple Kame states.

"It isn't a bet," Raphael says, smirking, "It's an investment."

"Well, no deal. A ninja does not make bets. And being a Kame, there is no need for one. Admit it Raphael, you're jealous."

"Of who? Fearless?" Donatello looks down at a gadget he had brought with to tinker with.

"You do have to wait due to his month overlaps with yours," he states, half his mind on the conversation.

"So?" Raphael says, stalling.

"So, you have to wait to see your tsuma until afterwards," Donatello points out. Raphael growls dangerously, knowing he would mention that.

'Blue Baka just _had_ to be the oldest. I'm stronger, I should get a tsuma first!' Raph rants. 'And I already know who I want.' He looks up at the window of the Blue Section of the palace.

* * *

Meiki had worn herself out from dancing, but she felt more relaxed. She left the garden and walked over to the rear patios railing. She stares at the trees in the back, but they efficiently hide whatever is back there. She returns to Leonardo's part of the palace, not knowing where else to go. The courtyard inside the Blue Doorway is like a town all its own, with servants going to and from with lots in their arms to nothing at all.

She climbs the stair to her room. She never really had a good look at it. The large room at her house could fit inside. It has a main area with rugs on the floor and couches accommodate the space above them for comfortable sitting. There is a circular table in the corner, a pair of chairs are neatly tucked under the table. A group of windows is at the same wall as the dining room one. The sills are wide enough to sit down on. She opens the middle window and leans against the vertical part of the sill, coiling a small vine around her hand.

She looks around still. Her bedroom is up a small stair of two steps, to a room that cuts into the wall. Her bed is in the very center and a night stand is at the side. Lamps sit on elaborate stools in the two corners, waiting to be lit. A blue curtain is set up to slide across the entrance to the bedroom, giving privacy. On the other side of the main room, there is a room with a wardrobe that Meiki had found before.

A full length mirror and an array of brushes and combs are on another table next to it. She opens the wardrobe and finds the same thing as before, only her kimono and rappu she arrived in was gone. 'I'm going to miss my rappu.' She takes the brush and untangles every knot in her long hair. She puts her hair in a simple bun and sits at the table in the main room. There is a bell on the wall that she hadn't noticed before. She rings it. A minute later, a servant opens her door. "You called, Okusama?" She asks.

"Um, I was jus-" Meiki starts to apologize, but then thinks of something to get. "Can you get me some tea?"

"Hai, Okusama. What kind?"

"Ryokucha (green tea)," Meiki decides, thinking of the tea that an old lady made for her at the village.

"Excellent choice, Okusama." The servant leaves. Meiki sighs and smiles. Green tea is just what she needs. When the servant returns from the kitchen, Meiki takes a relieving sip, warmth spreading all throughout her body.

"This is amazing. The best tea I've ever tasted."

"Only the best is served to the Great Kame," the servant replies, nervous.

"Where do you make it?"

".. In the kitchen."

"Where is the kitchen?"

"In the rear of the palace grounds." Meiki stands up and goes to the window.

"Down that path?" She asks, pointing to a stone path that exits the rear garden. The servant nods. Meiki sees that it branches off in three different directions. "Which one goes to the kitchen?"

"The left one. The right one goes to where the Great Kame train."

'Off limits, don't go there,' Meiki reminds herself. The middle path is still a mystery to her though.

"What would Okusama want for supper?" the servant asks. Meiki fidgets in her spot.

"Um, I don't know what they have here?"

"Whatever you would like."

"Hmm… donburi (a bowl of noodles with other ingredients on top)? Aaand, sushi." The servant bows.

"Hai. It will be ready by supper."

"And some more tea too," Meiki quickly adds, "and bring it here, not the dining room."

"Hai, Okusama." The servant leaves again. Meiki sips her tea.

'I could get used to this, but I don't know what most of those dishes were at lunch. Hmm, I could use the time today to visit the kitchen.' She picks a gray rappu from the closet and walks out into the hall.

The dining room had been cleared and a new chair had been placed in her spot. It is elegant with painted carvings of flowers on the top and arms. Meiki feels the carvings, absently touching her necklace. 'Blue flowers, it's like a symbol.' She takes a seat and sighs; It's perfect. She stands and looks out the large window on the far wall. 'Mm, I'm hungry.'

She walks back up the stairs, but stops at Leonardo's door. She isn't allowed in there. She walks back to her room. There are a few bowls waiting for her. She sits down and pours her tea. She tries the donburi, liking how it is spicy and sweet. She has some juicy sushi, letting it sit on her tongue. The tea adds some relief to the contrasting flavors. She rings her bell, the servant waiting at the door.

"Hai, Okusama?"

"Can I have some shōyu (syrup)?" Meiki asks.

"Of course, Okusama." When she gets the sauce, it is in a delicate ceramic vase. The servant pours some on her donburi. Meiki signals when to stop. The servant bows and is about to leave.

"Wait, don't go. I don't want to be left on my own."

"You are safe here, Okusama."

"I know.." Meiki looks down. "I just don't know what to do. I keep discouraging my fianse (fiancé)," she admits, "And, I don't want to be by myself all day." The servant comes over to her and pats her shoulder.

"Hai, I can help." She takes the other seat and sits up straight. "Sit up a little more." Meiki obeys. "Don't bend down to your food, bring it up to your mouth. And eat a little at a time, you have the time to eat and don't want a mess." The servant continues to show Meiki how a lady acts at the table and when in the presence of others.

"Arigato," Meiki thanks, "What is your name?"

"Jika, Okusama,"

"Jika, my name's Meiki."

"I am not allowed to call you by your first name, Okusama," Jika says, "Are you okay now?" Meiki nods, satisfied.

"Hai, arigato." Jika walks out with the empty bowls. Meiki looks out the window and studies its colors again. She eyes the path again. With nothing to do, she walks down and decides to investigate. She exits the palace and walks down the stairs at the center of the patios railing, down the path. She goes straight until she reaches the split in the road. Signs confirm what Jika had told her; to the left is the kitchen, to the right is the training, 'Forbidden,' Meiki says yet again.

She needs to remember so she doesn't anger Leonardo again. But the middle path has no sign. Curious, she follows it and comes upon a quaint like house of a deep colored wood. It has a royal like feel, but it isn't as grand as the palace. She pauses for a second, not knowing if she's allowed here. Then she ascends the short steps to the porch.

"You found my home." Meiki freezes and turns to see the Great Master.

* * *

 **I love ending this right here. It's like, 'What's going to happen?'**

 **For those that already read it, you know.**

 **Wait until tomorrow for the next two and keep your fingers/toes crossed, pray, knock on wood, etc. so I stay on task with this and school.**

 **(The cross you toes comes from a saying I like to say. "Cross your fingers cross your toes." If you can, at least.)**


	5. Chapter 5

**I am really happy with my revised chapters! This is going well.**

 **To Roxygirl- Hey, I'm glad you're hooked. You.. oh. Quick tip: When you get an idea, write the first, idk, chapter, and put it in a folder, away from your eyes. That way, you have it down so you won't think about it, and if you have major writer's block, then you can look in the folder and write a bit of it. That's what I do. GLAD TO HELP! Please get an account, I'd love to PM with you. Cinderella? Can't wait to read it. Minecraft is awesome isn't it? And for your other question, Google Translate… they probably aren't accurate.**

* * *

Meiki stares for a moment before quickly saying, "Great Master, I'm sorry. If I had known-"

"No no, come. Your otto will not see you until tomorrow." He leads her into the house. The roof of the house meets at a peak, the corners flowing out to peaks of their own. It provides a ceiling that mimics a tent. The main room has a small kitchen and a table with chairs on one side.

The other has doors open for his bedroom and a room with candles and a mat. The rest of the main room is open for movement. A shower room is through a wall in his bedroom. Windows take up most of the wall space in the front and the back, showing beautiful views of his garden behind the house and the palace at the front. "Ah, my home. It is quite calming. I have all I need here, not including my sons."

"It's so beautiful." Meiki covers her mouth again. She looks to the Master, expecting to see disapproval. But instead, he has humor lacing his eyes.

"You may talk, komodo. I will not tell Reonarudo." Meiki giggles at the mischief filling his voice. "You were saying?"

"Oh! Hai, I was just wondering, why do you live back here? Wouldn't you rather live in the palace with your sons?" The Master takes a deep breath through his rat nose and sighs.

"You cannot smell the kitchen from the palace. That is one of the reasons I picked back here. I do not need a palace to know my worth. The palace was built by the people of the land many years ago as a token of gratitude to my sons for saving them. They cannot refuse it, but they do know their worth as well."

"Hm," Meiki hums, looking at some flowers at the window sill. The Great Master eyes her with wisdom.

"What is your favorite spot here, kodomo?"

"I don't think I have one," she admits without looking up.

"Ohh, I think you do." Meiki sits at the table to listen to the Great Master. He always had that tone of voice whenever he wanted to give wisdom. It compelled one to listen, just as Meiki was feeling now. He goes to the window and Meiki closes her eyes to picture his words, like all the stories say his words could do..

"It is very beautiful, a rare flower that needs no gardener to tend to it. It cannot be tamed, but isn't wild. It grows and grows, but instead of over taking its surroundings," Meiki opens her eyes to see the Great Master right in front of her, "it helps them flourish and gives them exactly what they need." She smiles. "Not many understand its value, but those that do will cherish it for as long as they can. It finds a way, carves a path, when the bank it is at is blocked or hindered. Nothing can capture its spirit and grace." She giggles and smiles even wider. "It is a beautiful place, am I right?"

"Hai, it reminds me of the pond at home."

"The one I found you by?"

"Hai, Great Master."

"Well, you are welcome here anytime Reonarudo has no need of you, kodomo. You need not ask." Meiki nods. Surely the word of the Great Master overrules one of his sons'.

"Arigato, Great Master." She walks down the step.

"Meiki," he says. She turns at the gate.

"Hai?"

"People find places that resemble themselves. Give Reonarudo time, as well for yourself." She smiles and bows to him. She walks back to the main path, looking at the kitchen.

'Hm,' she walks down the path and pushes the door open. Servants stop working at the sight of her.

"Okusama," Jika says, surprised. Meiki looks at everybody. There were only girls in the room at the moment.

"Kon'nichiwa," she greets.

"..Kon'nichiwa," some other girls say back. Meiki looks around. It is set up like the town hall kitchen, only much larger. It has many stations for cooking with burners, counters, and sinks. There are baskets of ingredients along the walls and through storage rooms in a few of the walls.

'It's all so wonderful!'. She notices the girls were staring at her. "No no, don't mind me, continue." They all start working again. Jika walks to her.

"What are you doing here?"

"Do you think Leonardo would like me to cook for him?" Jika shakes her head.

"The tsuma of a Kame does not cook or do anything of the sort."

"Ohh… I love to cook!" Meiki whines. "He doesn't have to know." Jika sighs. Meiki gives her a look that begs to be able to. Jika sighs again.

"Hai, you can help. This is the part of the kitchen for your meals." Meiki spends the rest of the evening helping with tomorrow's breakfast. Meanwhile, Jika tells her of all the different food that an outlying villager like her wouldn't have even heard of before.

"Arigato, Jika. This was amazing," Meiki says as she hangs up her apron, "It felt so good to do something for others."

"You may not get to do it again," Jika warns.

"I may not need to. The memory is enough." Meiki walks down the path again. She sees the Great Master on his porch and she stops at the fork in the path. He bows to signify departure from one's presence. Meiki smiles and bows back. She almost skips back to the palace and up to her room. She goes left on the stair, not wanting to see what mood Leonardo is in.

She changes into a kimono for sleeping and neatly hangs up the one she wore that day. Then she sits at one of her windows and brushes her hair over her shoulder, watching the sunset. She sighs, "A long day. I hope the night is as long. I'm tired." She sets her brush down and tests the bed. It's softer than a cloud. "And I have a month to go.. I really do want to like him. But," she touches the necklace again. "does he want to like me?" Meiki decides to never take the necklace off. She slides under the sheets and soon falls asleep.

* * *

 **I said it there and I'll say it again: TROUBLE IN PARADISE! LITERALLY! That palace is like a dream come true. Yes, they have stables, but no one really goes there in the story so I don't mention it.**

 **These chapters come in two's. Sixth chapter is up with this.**


	6. Chapter 6

**This took a little, and I'm still not happy with it. Tell me what you think, please.**

 **PS, I now know what 'PS' stands for: Post script.**

 **PPS, My deadline for finishing this is June 18. So if you have an account, feel free to pester me about getting two chapters done each day. THANK YOU!**

* * *

Meiki wakes up to the sound of birds singing. She moans and sits up. She is still there, at the palace to be tsuma to one of the Great Kame Brothers. She smiles. 'I will do my best to impress Leonardo with what I learned.' She moves to the closet, she finds a gray kimono that reaches her neck, brushes her feet, and has no sleeves. She brushes her hair and puts it up in a fashion that has a bun on the back of her head, yet allows hair to flow freely behind her. Meiki adjusts the necklace. She looks in the mirror and applies a little makeup that she found in the dresser.

When she feels presentable, she tells herself some of the things Jika told her about being a tsuma. There is a knock at her door. "Okusama, the Great Kame is waiting for you in the dining room." Meiki nods. She walks out the door of her room and goes down to the dining room. There, breakfast is waiting. She sits in her new chair, not making a sound. A servant pushes it in for her. She nods in thanks.

She finally looks to Leonardo. He is relaxed from the night, but still has a crease on his forehead, like he's judging her. "Shokuji," a servant goes to him first. Meiki smiles when she sees it is donburi, one of the things she helped cook. She sits up a little straighter. Leonardo waves the servants away. Meiki raises her chopsticks to select what she wants from the bowl. "Meiki!" She freezes. "Let the servant serve you. You do not need to get your own food."

She smiles and puts her chopsticks down, setting her hands in her lap. The servant puts some donburi on her plate and backs away. She also gets rice, sushi, and a new dish to Meiki, chicken with garlic and black bean sauces. She wants to ask Jika to teach her to make chicken and garlic sauce, because she finds out pretty quick that it is Leonardo's favorite.

"I trust you slept well," he comments. Meiki nods, smiling at him eating her cooking. "What is it that has you in such a good mood?" He asks, putting his chopsticks down.

"Delicious meals have that effect on people," she replies, eating a piece of chicken.

"I see you like the Chikin (chicken)," he says. She swallows.

"This is my first time eating it."

"And?" he waits to hear her thoughts.

"It is," Meiki searches for the right word, "Subarashī (wonderful)." He nods, pleased. They finish eating in silence. Meiki is desperate to talk, but she obeys the Great Kame across from her. She is finished eating first, even with her slow pace. When Leonardo is done, he gets up. He walks over to the window. She stays in her spot, not knowing what to do.

"Meiki, come here." She slowly gets up and joins him. "I have nothing to do today until after supper, so I decided to go to the garden. Would you join me?" It was not a question, Meiki learned that.

"Hai, Great Kame." She links arms with him and he leads her down the stair. The courtyard is busy, like the day before. They walk out the Doorway and to the wooden arch of the Blue Garden. She obeys him and stays by his side. They walk through some spots that Meiki had never been. She reminds herself to come back this way for further exploring.

Leonardo has a thousand thoughts running through his head. 'Father wants us to love each other before the month is up? How do we do that?' He looks to his right. There is a bush with a flower sticking out the top in an unorderly fashion. He thinks to call for a gardener, but changes his mind. He drops Meiki's arm and bends down to the flower. He picks it off. It is a peony, a beautiful shade of pink and white. He looks back to Meiki, who was observing a bush on the other side of the path. He hooks the flower's stem in his belt behind his back, choosing to give it to her later.

Meiki looks back to Leonardo. He offers his arm again and she takes it. They wind closer to the center of the garden. Once there, they enter a wide circular path. Meiki gasps. Leonardo looks down at her, ready to criticize. But he sees her amazed and curious expression and stops. "What?" He asks, allowing her to speak.

"I've never seen a wisteria in that color before," she says, in awe. Leonardo looks at the wisteria tree growing from a patch of grass in the center of the circle. It is a beautiful shade of blue. It is tall enough that Leonardo can walk under it and the vines are wide enough to span from the center of the rounded path to a foot or two past it. He lets go of her. She walks over to its trunk and sees a symbol carved into it, as if it grew there. "What does this mean?" She asks, forgetting his rule on speaking. But for once, he's happy to oblige.

"It is the symbol for wind; my symbol." He shows her the blue cloth tied around his arm. It has the same symbol. "This tree was planted when I was born." Meiki reaches up to touch the blue flowers hanging from the vines. "Trees surrounding it hold it up," He adds. Meiki wraps a long strand delicately around her hand and wrist, making it dance in the air. Leonardo sees the motion and smiles. This is the time he was waiting for. "Meiki," he says. She lets go of the vine and turns back to him. "I saw a bush as we were passing that had been cultivated poorly. But I'd rather have that flower not be cut off, unless given to you." He hands her the peony. "So, it is yours." She smiles and takes a deep breath, her nose buried in the petals.

"Arigato, Great Kame," she says. 'Maybe this could work.'

"Now, come." He leads Meiki back down the garden and out the archway.

"Where are we going?"

"To the study." He walks her up the stairs and into the study. He picks up a book from one of the couches that is the size of a Kame. Two people could have fit on it, with room to spare. Meiki stands at the door, admiring the cozy and comforting scenery. Bookshelves line the walls and the couches and pillows are clustered in the middle. Leonardo continues reading, obviously picking up where he left off. Meiki just stays there, not knowing what to do.

"Can you read?" He asks, back to being judgmental. She nods. "Well, choose a book." She looks over at the right wall where he was pointing. She walks over and finds a small book with simple letters. She sits down and opens it up. She begins to read, but becomes stuck. She can't sound out the word, so she goes on. It gets even more challenging for her when she leaves out hard words.

"Mmm," she hums, frustrated.

"What is it?" Leonardo looks up to see her struggling. "You said you could read?!" he bellows. Meiki flinches.

"...Y-you never asked how well," she replies timidly. "I only know the basics. Most of these words are foreign to me," she admits. He sighs.

"Come here." She gets up with her book. When she sits next to him, he takes the book from her hands and sets his down. "Look, you see this word? It means..." and for the next hours, he teaches her how to read the book from cover to cover. She listens and obeys, sometimes being reprimanded for talking. Meiki was excited, but Leonardo was stressed. 'She is just a common heimin (commoner). How does she complete me?'

"Arigato Great Kame," Meiki thanks.

"Why do you act like an on'nanoko (girl)? You are not a girl anymore. You are to be my tsuma, an _on'na_ (woman)!" he lectures. Meiki presses into the pillows, scared. He sees her reaction.

"Hai, Great Ka-"

"I will be in my room." He gets up and leaves. He slams his door, making Meiki shudder in the study. 'Why did she look at me like that? Sure, I yelled. Hai, I told the baka to grow up! But she looked at me like I would strike her, hurt her.' He looks out his window. His father was in the courtyard, meditating. 'I wouldn't hurt her physically, Father taught us to never do that to our tsumas.' He sits down and thinks, 'I want to know more about her past, where she's from.'

* * *

 **I just realized that he asked her to forgive him, and then he blows up again. Tsk tsk, Leo, aren't you listening to yourself.**


	7. Chapter 7

**To a faithful reviewer, (cough) only reviewer (cough) Roxygirl:**

 **Don't worry, you'll get one some day. Thank you, I love it too! Underneath the Japanese word on the right, (under the box) there is the light gray english letter translation. I can't read any language to save my life, except English and maybe Spanish. I want to work on it, but this one is done and I want others to join it. But I can, sadly, tell you that the sequel will not be about Donnie. Sorry. And Apriltello.. I have a love hate relationship with that. I don't want her to play with him like she is, but I don't want her to be with *shudders* Casey. Umm, to appease the Apriltello fans, (SPOILER!) AprilwasgoingtobeDonnie'stsuma. It is for appearance only! I want to get more characters in this. And others will definitely be in the sequel.**

* * *

Meiki wipes a few tears away. Her hand brushes the peony that she slipped behind her ear. 'He was so gentle in the garden. But we came up here and, he was different.' She sighs and walks back to her room. She sees the bell and rings it, Jika rushing in not much later.

"Hai, Okusama?"

"Can you find me a small vase with water in it?"

"Hai," Jika leaves. Meiki takes the flower from her hair and fingers the petals. 'Why does he have to be so harsh when I mess up? I actually thought this would work. But now I'm not sure anymore.' Jika returns and sets a cream and gold vase on the table. "Here we go." Meiki sets the flower in the vase and brings it to the sill.

"It should get some sun," she comments, sadly. Jika pats her shoulder comfortingly.

"I don't know where you came from, or what you are going through, but you have to stay strong. A tsuma of a Kame-"

"How am I to do this…?" Meiki interrupts.

"Okusama?" Leonardo was going down the stairs, when he heard inside Meiki's room. He stops, listening.

"Why do I have to wait a month before I can go home, if I'm not cut out for this?" Meiki asks, "I'm trying. I don't mean to question a Kame, my future otto at that, but I have been trying.. It's hard to put up with me, I know." Leonardo softens a little.

"Okusama, no one said you are-"

"I can tell it is for him. He stiffens when I'm in the room and his brow creases when I speak or move. If he doesn't want me.. he can send me home." Leonardo thinks on this.

' _Do_ I want to send her home? She's barely been here two days, and yet she thinks I don't want her here? Not even I know what I want!' He walks down the stairs again. 'I must meditate.'

"Okusama, you should rest. It has not been too long. You still need to learn about each other before coming to a conclusion." Meiki nods.

"You are right, I could use some rest." Meiki climbs in bed and Jika closes the curtains.

"Ring for me when you wake, and I will get you some tea, Okusama."

"Arigato, Jika." Meiki closes her eyes. The black enfolds her. She doesn't feel asleep, but the air around her feels like a dream. 'No,' she thinks as he materializes in front of her, 'a nightmare.' She flinches in her sleep as the hand comes down, impacting to bruise her cheek.

* * *

"I don't know what to do," Leonardo says. He has been meditating for hours and nothing's come up. The Great Master hums, stroking his beard.

"Do you get along?"

"Well yes, or… Ugh! I don't know. Father, she gets so scared whenever I scold her."

"Maybe it is because you scold her." Leonardo shakes his head.

"With all due respect Father, she is terrified. Like I'll.. hit her, or something. But you taught us never to do that, so I haven't. Never touched her in any manner to suggest-"

"My son, calm down." Leonardo stops talking and bows his head. "I'm sure there is a good explanation for it. You need to give her time," Leonardo huffs. THe Great Master chuckles, "and patience."

* * *

Meiki woke up with a start. She rubs her arm and cheek. It was a dream, but a bad one. He had hit her again. He had beat her. She shudders and rings the bell. Jika comes in. "Okusama," she bows. Meiki bids her to come over. They sit on the edge of the bed and Jika lets her cry into her shoulder. "Daijōbu (it's alright)," she comforts, "It was just a nightmare." She sets the tray she was holding on the table and pours Meiki a cup of tea. "You missed noon."

"Does Leonardo think-"

"He was not there either. I could get you some food, Okusama."

"No, no, I'll be alright. I'm not hungry." Meiki looks at the peony at her window. "But could you teach me to make chicken and garlic sauce?" Jika looks up and shakes her head.

"Do you know what could happen if he caught you with the servants in that manner?"

"No and I don't care. He loves it and if I get to see him happy and not angry every meal, maybe there is hope for us." Jika thinks hard.

"Hai, but I won't be responsible if he finds out."

"Arigato, Jika!" Meiki wraps her arms around Jika. "You're a great friend." When Meiki feels better from the tea, they go to the kitchen to start the lesson. Raphael saw them go there from his red entrance.

'She cooks? Does Leo allow this? Hmm,' the Red Kame ponders.

* * *

Leonardo wanders deep in thought to the garden. He had been meditating after talking to his father. He soon finds himself at the peony bush where he found the flower. He brushes over the cut stem. He goes farther to the Wind Wisteria. He remembers when she put her hand up into it. He follows the ghostly image in his mind of her hand dancing, making his own green hand go up, circling the vines around. It didn't seem as graceful as when she did it. He sits down at the base of the tree, thinking. 'My equal, I don't understand. How-' He smells chicken. Very delicious chicken. He sighs, content.

* * *

Leonardo startles awake. He had been asleep at the wisteria. By the sun in the sky, it had been an hour. The chicken scent was gone, but it had a lingering taste in his mouth. He stands up. He wants to see Meiki before supper. He wants to say sorry. He's never really done that before, but he feels like he needs to.

He follows the path back to the palace. He climbs the steps and finds Meiki in the study, trying to read another book. "Kon'nichiwa," he says. She looks up.

"Kon'nichiwa, I was trying to-" he sits down next to her, "...read."

"I think we should go over the other book," he says, switching the book she was attempting. She doesn't protest, as he didn't expect her to. "Start at chapter five, near the end." He gets up and looks out the window. She finds the page and looks to him, "aloud." She nods.

"'The ninjitsu warrior had come home and his-'" she looks over the word, "'celebration was on the eve of tomorrow, but he still had to accomplish one more task. He went to the beautiful Nitima Godea, and asked her-'"

"'-to forgive him,'" Leonardo finishes. Meiki stops reading and looks at him. He had kneeled in front of her. "'I had done something impossible to forgive. Whether I know it or not, whether you can understand my grief to tell me, I ask for forgiveness, something a man does not ask for very often, he said,'" Leonardo recites.

"Correct," Meiki says, meaning his accuracy in the text.

"Will you, Meiki, forgive me?" Meiki sees genuine concern plaguing his blue eyes. 'This is the brash Kame I saw not too long before?'

"... What do I need to forgive?" She asks. His eyes change to surprise.

"You are not mad at me?" He asks back. She shakes her head.

"Why would you think that?"

"Um-" A knock on the door interrupts his excuse. "Enter." He sits next to Meiki on the pillows. A servant comes in.

"Dinner is served, Omo (my lord)," he replies.

"Hai, leave us." The servant goes. "Let us eat." He leads them to the dining room. They go to their respected chairs. "Shokuji," he commands. They are served. Meiki waits for Leonardo to start eating. "Daiki." A servant walks over to Leonardo.

"Yes Omo?"

"Who cooked the chikin?" Meiki feels a little sweat form on her forehead.

"The servant girl Jika, Omo." Leonardo nods.

"Well, tell Jika to continue to make the chikin how she did here. Whatever she added makes it the best chicken and garlic sauce I had ever tasted."

"I will tell her of your choice, Omo." The servant bows. Meiki smiles. She knew he'd like the herbs she added to the sauce.

"Meiki," she looks up at him, "what is it?"

"It brings me pleasure to see you enjoying yourself," she admits. He smiles and raises his tea cup. She does the same.

"To the future."

"Hai."

* * *

 ***sigh* I love how a story starts to resolve.**


	8. Chapter 8

**WEEK LATER! Incase you forgot.**

 **I am happy. My brother graduated last night, I'm getting two chapters up each day for this, and it is summer! More time for writing!**

 ***sigh* Everything is right with the world... for three months.**

* * *

Meiki woke up to a beautiful morning. The past week had been, admittedly, rough. Leonardo had yelled at her a few times, but she could tell he kept some in. He still didn't know why she was so scared when he did. He also didn't know that she helped prepare meals after dinner every evening while he was with his brothers. But they were closer, in a sense. They'd walk in the garden or read in the study.

And now there were only three weeks left. Meiki smiles. 'This could work.'

"Okusama," Jika greets as she comes in with the morning tea. Meiki gets out of bed and drinks it at the table.

"Ohayō (good morning)," she greets. Jika dips her head and goes to the wardrobe to find a suitable kimono. She picks a brown one with layered sleeves and a hem that reaches the ankles.

"I think he will like this one," Jika says, "I wish you could wear color."

"I wish that too, but I can't until we get married, you know that." Jika dresses Meiki and puts her hair up in twin chopsticks.

"Off you go, Okusama, no doubt he is waiting." Meiki walks down the hall with a smile on her face.

* * *

Leonardo gets up and slips on the pieces of his armor left around the room. He had been thinking a lot about Meiki and hadn't put it away properly. His katanas were on their displays. He picks them up and twirls them in his three fingered hands. They slide into the sheathes on his shell.

'A week, can time go so fast? But I still don't think we are ready, so I am glad that there is still three weeks left.' He checks the mirror again and walks to the dining room.

And there she is. Beaming like a ray of sun. She looks delicate. He walks to her and meets her in the middle of the hallway. "Good morning," he says.

"Good morning, Great Kame." Leonardo wonders why she keeps calling him that. It's been a week! Wouldn't she be calling him Leonardo?

"Let's eat." He escorts her to the dining room and pushes the door open. He walks to her side of the table. He helps her sit down and then takes his seat. "Shokuji." Servants serve them, now knowing what Meiki likes and doesn't like. Jika comes in last and pours them each some tea. "How was your night?"

"It was blissful, Great Kame." Leonardo grins with playfulness.

"Don't call me that, Fianse," he tells her.

"But that is what you are, Great Kame. Why should I call you anything else?"

"I am also Leonardo," he says gently, "and that is what I prefer you to call me." Meiki dips her head.

"Yurusu, Leonardo." The name felt foreign on her tongue, even though she used it when talking to Jika. He smiles.

"No need, Meiki."

* * *

Leonardo and Meiki finish and walk to the garden. Leonardo has a book in his hand. Raphael sees them as he is coming back from practicing morning katas.

"Ani (brother)," he says. Leonardo stops, "Ya know ma day is comin' up." Leonardo nods.

"Yes, Raphael, it is."

"Unfortunately, I have to wait for your month to finish before meeting her." Leonardo turns yet again.

"I know you will be eligible for the last two weeks of this month, ani. I do not forget." Then the couple walks off.

"Leo! What makes you think that she can put up with you?" Raphael yells. Leonardo keeps walking.

"Because I don't have a temper that meets insults with fury," he plainly states. Meiki wonders what they meant by those harsh words. They sit under the Wind Wisteria and open the book.

"What did your brother mean by that?" She finally asks. Leonardo keeps in his lecture.

"When a Kame is eligible, he meets his future tsuma. Next week, he will be eligible. But Father won't go find his tusma until I get married."

"At the end of the month."

"And even then, he has to wait a week after."

"So why had he mentioned me?" Leonardo pauses. Just as Meiki had secrets, he never told her about the conflict between him and his brother. How Raphael always taunted him with how he isn't the best for Meiki or how they acted cold on every single argument, no matter how small.

"If a Kame has his month of tsuma when another is eligible, the other Kame can claim the tsuma in question." Meiki looks at her necklace.

'Raphael, could claim me? Like Leonardo has claim over me now?'

"What if you don't let him?"

"Then either you have to choose, or we have to fight for you." Meiki feels the air fill with tension. She holds up her hands to his. He lets her take one. She moves her hands over it, fluidly. He sighs as she continues over his arm, comforting him.

"I thought we were going to read," she teases. He leans back against the tree and she leans against him.

"You are right. Then let's do that." He opens the book they had been working on. 'I am lucky to have her,' he muses, 'But are we ready for the end of the month?'

* * *

 **Raph, don't even think about it.**

 **Raph: Too late. *glare him down***

 **Well, I didn't add a lot of detail to this one. But, you know about the garden, and nothing else is new so.. yeah.**


	9. Chapter 9

**For Roxygirl-**

 **It won't be Mona Lisa. The personality I picked out won't fit her. It'll be an OC. And for the people, I think they are just human. That makes the turtles all the more special. But there will be more mutants later, maybe. Okay okay, for you I will not have it be April. Just a girl that has a Japanese name that is a lot like hers. That way, Apritello fans can say it's the 'Japanese April' and the rest of the people can say it is an OC. Happy? For Mikey.. I'm not sure yet. If I do have that he has a tsuma by then, it will be an OC. But, like I said, I don't know. Happy to give advice and I'm so happy you destroyed the block in your path (pun DEFINITELY INTENDED).**

* * *

Raphael paces the training grounds, furious. 'Why does Leo get a tsuma before me!? Why does he get Meiki for that matter!? It's close to my eligibility isn't it? So I can claim her can't I?' He paces and paces, not knowing that the Great Master was watching him.

"What troubles you, my son?" Raphael starts, but gains his fury back.

"Leo," he says, through gritted teeth, "Leo gets what he wants and more!"

"That, Rafaero, is far from truth."

"I should get a tsuma first!"

"Why?" His father asks calmly. Raphael looks at him like he grew a head.

"Why!? I'm stronger!"

"He's older. The oldest of the family gets a tsuma first." Raphael shakes his fists, knowing his father is right.

"She won't be able to stand him. He's so strict."

"Meiki can change that," the Great Master says.

'What does that mean?'

"Remember Rafaero, she is his other half," the Master says, reading his son's expression. Raphael stalks away.

'What does that mean!?' He stomps to his doorway and calms his footsteps so he doesn't shake the whole palace. He goes to his room, exasperated. "I want Meiki! I wanted her from the moment I saw her! Leo yelled at her, whereas I would have let it slide." Raphael goes to the window. "Rgh! He's so strict! Why couldn't I have been older! Why!" He slumps his shell against it and looks down. Across the front of the palace garden, the Red Kame can see Meiki and his brother walking around the fountain. 'Just wait Meiki. He may seem kind and sweet. But he is one of the most boring of us all.'

* * *

"Where does the water come from?" Meiki asks, leaning over the fountain's edge. Leonardo bites back both a retort and a chuckle.

"Careful," he says, easing her back, "don't want you to fall in." She sits back up straight and dips her head. "The water comes from an aquifer below the palace. It's pumped up and exits the fountain. After it flows, it goes back down to the aquifer through little holes in the fountains bed," he tries, "That's how Donatello explains it."

"Hm," Meiki hums as she looks at the flowers growing on the fountain rims. She fingers the vine and traces it until her hand is under the cool water of the pool. "It's so quiet here," she comments.

"Mei-" Leonardo is about to say. But thinks better of it. 'She's right.' He sits down next to her and places an arm around her shoulders. "Yes it is." They sit and watch the fields in the distance. "Let's go eat," he says.

"Hm, yes. I'm craving the garlic sauce." They walk back, unaware of the Kame that was watching them from the red window.

* * *

"Okusama, are you sure?" Jika asks as Meiki ties an apron around her kimono.

"Yes Jika. I want to make a special dish for Leonardo. He loves chicken, hai?"

"Hai," Jika says, nervous.

"I loved cooking for the village children. I would always make new recipes for them with their favorite ingredients. Now I want to do something for him." Meiki takes a chicken and gets cookin'. "Want to help?" She asks, handing a pot to the servant. Jika smiles and takes the container.

"But I don't want to get in trouble."

"Don't worry Jika, he'll love it I'm sure. No one has turned down my cooking yet. Not even my-" Meiki stops, losing her appetite for sharing her past, "Never mind."

"Is something wrong, Okusama?" Meiki just shakes her head, suddenly down. Jika says a few jokes and stories of her life, but Meiki just focuses on her task. She became familiar with the kitchen the first time she used it, so she bounces back and forth between the stations as if she built it. She becomes absorbed in her cooking and lets the aroma of the chicken ease her mind.

* * *

"Father, may I come in?" Leonardo asks as he stands outside his father's house. He's hesitant, due to it's small door.

"I was just going to come out," the Great Master jokes. He walks out. "Walk with me, Reonarudo."

"Hai, Father." The two walk down the path, passing the kitchen. Leonardo inhales the smell radiating from the open windows. "If it smelled like that all the time..." he wistfully thinks. He follows his father up the blue stair and to his lounge area. He waits for the elder to sit before picking a spot amongst the cushions.

"Reonarudo, you wanted to tell me something," the Great Master reminds. Leonardo looks up.

"Hai. Has Meiki talked to you about-"

"Whether I know about her past or not, it is not our way to pry," the Great Master interrupts. Leonardo bows his head in shame. "But it fills me with pride that you are concerned for her."

"She isn't hesitant and I've kept most judgements in, but she won't tell of her past. I don't bring it up, but she doesn't try when I give hint," Leonardo confesses. The Great Master strokes his beard in thought.

"Get to know her."

"But Father, I just said-"

"Find out her likes and dislikes. Her favorite flower, her favorite song," his father says, "and tell her about you, your likes and dislikes. Let her relax. It may come up in conversation without the need to mention it." Leonardo realizes that they know nothing about each other.

"Arigato Father," the Great Master stands up and walks away. "Father," he turns back and sees an expression that he hasn't seen since the Kame were little; It is the expression of a lost child that can't accept the usual simple answer. "What if it doesn't come up and she avoids it all together?"

"Never force something upon her. If she doesn't want to talk about it, you won't talk about it," the Master advises, sternly. Leonardo nods, understanding.

* * *

Jika and Meiki laugh as they exit the kitchen. "So Gonami said, 'your grain? That's rice!'" Jika says, "Or, the joke went something like that," She adds. Meiki chuckles.

"Kon'nichiwa," they look up and see the Red Kame. Jika bows her head and mutters, 'Hai, Great Kame.' Meiki bows gracefully. "Leave us." Jika walks away, not putting her back to Raphael. "How are you Meiki?"

"Well," she says, making conversation.

"And how is Leo?"

"The same." Raphael walks around the patient girl, looking her over. Meiki does her best not to flinch from his gaze, even though it unnerves her.

"Does he know you go to the kitchen?" Meiki listens more intently at this. Raphael stops in front of her again.

"No, he doesn't," She detects something in his gaze. But she can't put her finger on what it is.

"I envy the Kame that eats your cooking." He walks to the training grounds, leaving her there. She looks back at him. She realizes what he was staring at her with. She trembles on the spot. It was _hunger._

* * *

 **Unfortunately, I couldn't find much to change in this one. So, I combined chptr 9 and 10 into this one. They were both short, so It's a good idea. And it is on the same day, so why not?**


	10. Chapter 10

**Skipped a bit, now to the day that Raphael has been waiting for.**

 ***shivers* I'm getting goosebumps!**

* * *

Leonardo wakes up. There's no fanfare, no cheering, and no celebration. But he knows what day it is; Raphael's eligibility day. The day he would have gotten his tsuma. If, of course, Leonardo had not been born. The Blue Kame gets up and ties his armor on.

He sighs, content. 'I can still taste it.' Last night, he had that new dish again. The servant girl, Jika, had made it. Leonardo thought there was nothing that could taste better than chicken with garlic sauce. But he was wrong. The toriniku ryōri (chicken dish) tasted like pure love. And even better, Meiki smiles whenever they have a meal. He would have only rice water for the rest of his life, if it would bring that smile.

'She's the light of my life,' he muses, 'She also is learning her place. Not talking unless spoken to, obeying when I do talk. But in a way, she hasn't changed.' Leonardo walks to the window as he ties on his blue band. Underneath him, he sees Meiki brushing her hair on her window sill. "Light of my life," he whispers.

* * *

"Okusama?" Jika says. Meiki looks at her friend. She had finished brushing her hair and was delicately fingering the petals of her peony.

"Yes?"

"The Great Kame requests you to meet him at the garden."

"After breakfast?" Meiki asks.

" _For_ breakfast, Okusama," Jika corrects. She walks to the wardrobe and chooses a loose fitting kimono. Meiki slips into the light brown fabric. The sleeves have a split down the middle and flutter to settle on her shoulders.

"How do I look?" She asks. Jika has her sit down. She braids her long hair and rolls them up with a chopstick holding it. "What are these?" Meiki asks.

"Braids. I heard of them from a traveler," Jika explains. She takes one final look at Meiki and decides, "You're ready."

"Arigato Jika," Meiki says. They hug.

"Okusama, it was a pleasure. Now go," Jika laughs, herding her to the door. "Your otto is waiting."

* * *

Meiki steps out of the Blue Doorway and feels the presence of a Kame as she crosses the courtyard. She doesn't look around, but walks to Leonardo's garden. Meiki tenses as the presence becomes more potent, choking the air around her of oxygen. She walks a little faster and passes underneath the arch. The presence diminishes as she walks amid the flowers. She finds a servant.

"Excuse me," the girl looks up, "Where can I find the Great Kame?"

"Orchid Rocks," the servant replies. Meiki thanks her and picks her way. She knows the way, but servants point as she approaches them.

'Which Kame was watching me? Was it Raphael? It felt like the stare alone would crush me.' Meiki pushes her thoughts away as she steps into another of her favorite spots in the garden.

Orchids are everywhere. In fancy pots, in bushes, and hanging in baskets on iron hooks. Meiki moves around them and the path opens to the area in the center. It has three large flat rocks overlapping each other slightly. A wall of orchids blocks the world out, showing only the blue sky.

On the main rock, a blanket had been spread out with cushions. Leonardo is against said pillows, waiting. Meiki walks over and bows. "Come Meiki, sit with me," he says. She climbs up and lays opposite of him. There is a pot of tea and two cups on a small table between them. Next to it are two bowls of donburi and two bowls of the Toriniku ryōri. Meiki smiles. "Speak, Okusama. This is casual ground," he says with a laugh. Meiki blushes.

"How have you slept?" She asks, pouring first his cup, then hers.

"Like the sun," he comments, "setting and rising with a glow." She laughs nervously and sips her tea. 'I don't want her to be stressed.' "This new dish," he says, a deep whiff, "It is amazing."

"Hm," Meiki hums, eating her donburi.

"The servant Jika is a miracle worker."

"Yes she is," Meiki agrees, touching her hair.

"You know her," Leonardo realizes.

"Hai, she helps me dress," they become silent. Meiki takes another sip and feels safe enough to talk. "She has been a friend to me in the past weeks."

"Really?"

"Hai, she taught me the rules of how to be a tsuma too. She helps me in the morning or if-" Meiki stops.

"Or if what?"

"Nothing.." she dismisses.

"Is something bothering you?"

".. I don't want to talk about it."

'Don't press it Leonardo,' he reminds himself.

"Honestly, Jika is almost like a sister to me."

"Do you have any siblings at your village?" Leonardo asks. Meiki shakes her head.

"It was only me and my.. my father." She picks at her chicken bowl.

"Do you like it here, Meiki?"

"Hm? Oh! Hai, Gre- Leonardo. I love it here! It is so quiet and peaceful and..." Meiki searches for the right word.

"Kind?" Leonardo suggests. Meiki hums.

"Yes.. kind."

"Tell me about your village. Are their children there?"

"Oh yes! Children of all ages. They all play together, go to school, and obey their parents. And there are elders too. This one lady would pour me tea on days I visit her. She was so understanding and would listen to me talk," Meiki says. She talks about everything; her little doll, the boy that was alone and she would sit with, her favorite flowers and the color they look best as. Leonardo learns she doesn't have a certain favorite color, especially since coming to the palace. He listens and starts to smile. She seemed to want to talk about everything.

'Except the previously mentioned father.' "Meiki," he starts when she had paused, "have you had a chance to talk to my father?" Meiki nods.

"He's really nice and, hard to understand a lot of the time. But his words are beautiful," she comments, "He's like a grandfather to me."

"Not like a father?"

"No, he's wise and gentle, not mean and-" she gasps and covers her mouth in surprise.

"And what?" Leonardo asks. She puts her hand down.

"... violent." She answers, "my chichi went to the sarūn a lot. If I disobeyed him or got in his way, he would hit me. He'd say I was ugly and the worst daughter and a disgrace," she continues, "I still have nightmares of him."

Leonardo had moved over as she was talking. He now knows why she's reserved, why she'd flinch or back away. He is right next to her when she finishes talking. "I would never do that to you," he says, stroking her cheek.

"I know."

"He can't hurt you anymore. You don't have to go back. Ever." He thinks for a moment, "I can go down to the village and deal with him if you want," he suggests. Meiki looks at him and shakes her head.

"He is still my father," she defends, "But I do want to send something for the children. A treat, and some toys. Could you do that?" She asks, eyes shining.

"Of course. But I still think that dishonorable man should get what he deserves." Meiki places her hand on his.

"I cannot tell you what to do, but he is the only family I have. I want him to know that I do love him, no matter what happened," she says. Leonardo is hesitant to her request.

'She loves the baka that beat her and plagues her sleep?'

" _Please_ , Leonardo," she says tenderly.

"I cannot say no to you," he admits. "Come, the servants will clean up."

"Oh! Leonardo?" Meiki asks, remembering a favor.

"Hai, Hikari (light)?" She surprised by the name, but continues.

"May Jika be allowed to call me by my name?" Leonardo smiles.

"In a casual environment, I'll allow it. Now, let's go to the study."

* * *

 **Was it Raph? Or was Mikey playing a prank?**

 **THE BAKA! Tadu (mentioned in chapter one) is a disgrace to his daughter.**

 **He reminds me of a quote from "Monty Python and the Holy Grail". I believe a French character had said, "I fart in your general direction!" Look it up *snickers* he's hilarious.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Happy ending!** ** _Syke!_ We aren't done yet.**

 **And to the reviewer who really needs her parents to let her have an account: Roxygirl!**

 **~ I know I don't have to, but I didn't know what I was going to do. So I seized the moment. ... Yeah, Raph is the rebel we all know him to be, secretly. I'm not thinking about Mikey right now because, well, he won't be in the beginning of the story. He's the last brother, he gets the last** **tsuma. And the school year promises the sequel. Unless of course all the fan fictions I'm working on get finished in the next weeks. Yeah, unlikely.**

* * *

"Jika!" Meiki squeals, holding both of her friends hands in glee. She had returned to her room and was ready to give Jika the good news.

"Hai, Okusama?" Meiki giggles.

"That's just it! You don't have to call me that anymore! Well, in a casual environment. But this is casual.. Say my name." Meiki practically dances in her spot. Jika smiles.

"Meiki," she pronounces. Meiki giggles.

"Jika," they both sit criss cross on the bed, "I've always wanted a sister. But since I don't," she pauses, "I'd be honored if it was you."

"Meiki.. did you have to ask?" Jika teases.

"Shimai (sisters)?" Jika nods.

"Shimai." They giggle and hug like only sisters do.

"Leo!" Both girls go to the window. Raphael is at the main patio, sais out. "You know what day it is!?" He yells to the sky, "Come out and face me, Fearless!" Meiki runs out the door.

"No Meiki, you might make it worse," Jika calls down the hallway. But Meiki still goes down, tugging her rappu around her. The wind had picked up, making the air cooler and fanning the torches.

"'Swift like Wind', and yet late to defeat!" Raphael taunts. Meiki stays next to the pillar closest to the Blue Doorway. Leonardo appears behind his brother near the edge of the platform.

"'Fierce like fire', But can you control it?" He says calmly. The Red Kame turns to the Blue. The torches seem to leap. Leonardo can see the flames in his brother's eyes; green and angry.

"Baka!" Raphael spits, "Did you not bother to remember!?"

"I did not forget the day," Leonardo says. Raphael strings out all his fury in a range of Japanese words. But Leonardo stands his ground, as he learned to do when his brother got angry over nothing important. "If you have nothing more to say, Meiki is expecting me." He walks past his enraged brother.

"Draw your katanas, Leo," Raphael warns without turning. Leonardo keeps walking. "I said," he runs at the calm Kame and makes a cut on his cheek. Leonardo looks back and wipes the blood from the wound. He finishes the journey to the Blue Doorway. "Baka! Coward! You think you can keep her!? You don't think I'll be waiting!? She isn't yours Leo! I'm the stronger one!"

Leonardo gently holds Meiki's arm and they walk up to the study. "Jika, bring a bowl of water and cloth," Meiki directs as Leonardo lays down.

"Hai, Okusama," Jika replies, reverting back to formalities. Meiki goes to Leonardo and fingers his wound. He smiles at her concern.

"It does not hurt, Hikari," he assures. But when Jika comes back with the bowl, Meiki insists on cleaning it. "..Arigato."

"Why?" She asks, dipping the cloth in the water.

"For being there. If you hadn't, I wouldn't have been able to stay calm." Meiki scoffs.

"I did nothing," she dismisses.

"You did _everything._ You were the water that washed the taunts over me." She blushes.

"May I have another lesson, Leonardo." He smiles and nods. She gets up and takes down a book. She reads to him, where he helps her along the way with harder words. "Meiki," Leonardo says after a few chapters, "For your safety, I want you to stay inside while I am gone."

"You are still going, Leonardo?"

"Would you like me to stay?" Meiki thinks of the children. They will be so happy.

"You won't be gone long, will you?"

"Swift like the Wind, remember? I'll be there and back as fast as time will allow." Meiki leans against her Kame.

"Would your brother hurt me?" She asks, her cheek on his plastron armor.

"You… will be safe up here. Servants and my father are the only ones allowed up here. He can't hurt you if he can't get to you." Meiki nods. "You can go to the lounge. Being inside shouldn't be a burden."

"Hai, Leonardo." He lifts her chin.

"Hikari," He puts his hand on the back of her neck and she just melts in his arms. He closes his mouth over hers, not willing to wait anymore. Meiki lays her hands on his chest and kisses him back. The window seems to open on its own and the curtains flurry up, just like Meiki's heart in her chest.

"Watashi no Kame," she says back. Leonardo smiles.

"I wouldn't have it any other way," he comments, gently kissing her again.

* * *

 **Raph doesn't seem to want to give up.**


	12. Chapter 12

**Get this, on Google Docs, no matter how I word things, it always ends up being three pages, and a one to a few lines on page four. Heheh, weird.**

* * *

Leonardo had servants picked and wagons packed the evening before his departure. He wasn't going on his own. He spent the rest of that day with Meiki, in the study. She learned another book and he took a turn to read to her. He looks down to find she was nodding off. He smiles and puts the book down. Placing his arms under her back and knees, he lifts her up and holds her to his chest.

He stands up and walks carefully up the stairs to her room. He looks at her on the way. She looks like a little child in his arms. Her face has a gentle smile which is emphasized when her hand feels the strap for his katanas across his chest.

He steps into her room and lays her on the bed. "You are tired," he whispers, "sleep."

* * *

He leaves the next day. He was given a fanfare and Meiki watched from the lookout. She planned on making the best of it. After he left, Jika said she would stay with Meiki as long as she wants. They went down to Meiki's room and tried different hairstyles on each other, telling stories. For each of them, there were times that they had to cry, but the other was there for them.

Afterwards, Meiki persuaded Jika to take her to the doors that dotted the edge of the Blue Courtyard. They walk over and Meiki meets more servants, learning what they do and more. She steps into one of the doors, for woven work, and has a pattern made for a rug. She wanted something to remind her of home.

Then the two order tea and lounge in the lookout. Meiki tells Jika all she has learned to read and even proves it to her. She is even coaxed into teaching her sister a few chapters.

There were many other things they did that day, pruning bonsai trees, napping, dancing, and having a dress fitted. Meiki felt a little lonely, even with Jika by her side the whole day, but she thought of the children at the village and it puts a smile to her face. 'They are so wonderful, so different. I know they'll get quite the surprise.'

* * *

But as the new day began, something was wrong. Jika had walked up to Meiki's door, like usual. She was told to tell her that Leonardo had not yet returned. She opens the door, all the things she wanted to do that day running through her head. "Meiki? Are you up?" She asks, setting the morning's tea at the table. "Meiki?" She asks again. The lump in the bed was Meiki. The sheets were pulled over her head, and her breathing was evident.

Meiki finally groans, she manages to push the sheets off of her. "I'm awake." Jika turns from the table and looks at her.

"Meiki you sound awful!" When she looks at her sister, she gasps, "Oh Meiki, are you alright?" Meiki coughs.

"No, I don't think I am," she admits with a raspy voice. Jika pours a cup of tea and brings it to Meiki.

"Here Shimai, drink this. I'll get the Great Master. He'll know what to do." And Jika leaves, going straight to the Great Master's house.

* * *

"How is she, child?"

"Not well Great Master. She's got a fever and coughs. She looks red and blue and all shades of green. Great Master, she isn't dying is she?"

"I will consult Donatero. He may know the sickness."

"Arigato, Great Master!"

"I will come up after." Jika goes back to Meiki's room.

"Meiki?" Jika says cautiously. Her friend still lays in bed, the tea cup empty. "I'll get you some more."

"Jika, is Leonardo home?" Meiki asks. Jika remembers what she was told and shakes her head.

"No, Shimai, he is not. He may not be back until tomorrow, or the day after. But rest Meiki. Okusama lay down. You are not well." Jika props up the pillows and hands Meiki the tea again.

"Kodomo," the Great Master says. He comes next to the bed. "Donatero does not know what the sickness is. When did you first notice anything?"

"I-I came in this morning and she was laying in bed, sick."

"I went to bed fine- cough, cough- Great Master. But when I woke up, I felt like death," Meiki adds.

"Hm. Kame are not allowed in each other's areas. But if you cannot come down, Donatello will need to come up. Are you alright with that?"

"Hai." She never spoke to the Purple Kame and rarely saw him. But of what she hears of him, he is kind, studious, and discrete. It would be better than risking going down.

"I will fetch him," Jika says. She leaves the Great Master and Meiki alone.

"Watashi no Kodomo," he says, feeling her forehead.

"Careful, Sofu (grandfather). I do not want to make you sick," Meiki half teases. He chuckles.

"Has it been a burden so far?"

"No Great Master. Jika was with me all day. I loved yesterday."

"But was the wind with you, kodomo?" Meiki takes this in.

"Well, I did get some fresh air in the lounge and out in the courtyard," she informs. The Great Master chuckles.

"You have yet to understand. Think on my words and this may be over sooner than you know."

* * *

Donatello checks her over and deduces that he has no clue to what the sickness was. But he promises he will find a cure. He comes up and checks how she is every hour. Jika gets tea for Meiki and the Great Master had left to meditate.

"Okusama, I will be back after lunch. I suggest you rest," Donatello directs. Meiki nods.

"Jika," she calls. Her sister comes over and adjusts the pillows.

"There Meiki, sleep." Meiki nods again and listens to Jika as she sings a lullaby.

* * *

" _I have to go," he says. Meiki snuggles up to the figure._

" _Don't." She looks up. He's gone._

" _I have to," she hears the wind say. Then, the wind stops, completely._

" _Leonardo?" She asks. Nothing replies. "L-Leonardo?" She looks up at the Wind Wisteria. From the outer branches to the roots, it discolors and shrivels up in front of her. Meiki rushes away as it collapses from its dead weight._

 _She runs through the garden, everything dying right before she gets there. She reaches the Orchid Rocks. The wall of flowers had withered, showing the rusty skeleton they hung from. The whole time, there had been no wind._

" _Leonardo, where are you?" She asks, her words empty. There's nothing to carry them. "Leonar-" The air is forced from her lungs. She can't make a sound, can't breathe. She claws at her throat. 'Leonardo!' she tries to scream._

* * *

"Leo...nardo... Leonardo, wh-where are you?" Meiki mumbles in her sleep. She has been like that for a good half hour. Jika dabs her forehead with cool water and frets. She's scared for the girl that came to call her sister. For an orphan with only her servitude to the Great Family left to hold on to, being a sister to someone is a blessing. Jika does not want her to die.

"Leo… come back…" Meiki moans. Jika gets up and goes to the door.

"Fill this with fresh water," she commands of a servant outside.

"Ahh! AHH!" Meiki screams.

"Hurry, fetch Donatello!" Jika runs back to Meiki. "Meiki! Meiki wake up!" The sick girl thrashes in her sleep.

"Leonardo! Leonardo! Gomen'nasai! No! Watashi no Kaze (my wind)! Kame!" She continues.

"What is it?" the Purple Kame asks.

"She's having a nightmare. Has been for the past hour."

"Why didn't you call me?... pulse has heightened," he says to himself, checking her over immediately. Jika shakes her head, crying.

"It was only mumbling then. Great Kame! Please save her!"

"I'll do what I can. This is new," he says, writing in his notebook. "Alert me if anything new happens."

"Can you give her something? For the pain?"

"Her screams would stop, hai. But I'm afraid her discomfort is mental. Silencing her would not help us in seeing the symptoms." Meiki wails and groans, calling for Leonardo, "I am sorry. I will send up some tea."

* * *

Donatello walks to his arch after consulting a servant to give Jika some soothing tea. He can still hear Meiki's hoarse screams from there. "Kon'nichiwa, ani." Raphael leans against the wall by the Purple Doorway directly across from the Blue Doorway.. "How is the fair Meiki?" As if to answer, Meiki screams again.

"Listen for yourself, brother," Donatello answers.

"Why is it, Donnie, that you get to see her every hour, when I can't even cross to stand under the arch?"

"Do you know how to create a cure?" Donatello asks pointedly. Raphael scowls at the unsaid remark that they were all thinking.

"I was allowed to challenge him. It is my right!" He growls to his brother's shell as he walks into his Doorway.

"Leo… Where are you!?" Meiki moans from her room.

'Why does she call for him?' Raphael rants, 'He isn't even here.'

* * *

 **I added the first scene. But I kept her sickness. Do you know why she's sick?**

 **Remember: 'Was the wind with her?'**


	13. Chapter 13

**Leo has arrived! No, not at the palace, but the village.**

* * *

After traveling the whole day and half the next, Leonardo stops outside the village with the servants traveling with him. They had one cart filled with necessities for the trip and another for the village. It is filled halfway with toys for the children. The other half has treats and tea for the whole village. The Kame has a few servants go into the town and discretely wait for the afternoon.

'I wonder how Meiki is? I've been traveling all yesterday and now, almost half of this day. Not too much time has passed. I hope she isn't bored.'

"Master, the village children are out playing. Their school day must be over," a servant informs him.

"Good, let's go." A pair of servants blow horns, signifying the arrival of a Kame. Leonardo leads the small procession. As he draws closer, the gate opens and he can see the villagers filling the streets.

"It's the Blue Kame!"

"Kame!"

"Kame!"

"The Great Kame has come to visit!"

"Tadu was honest? She really is tsuma to the Kame?"

"I thought she was locked inside-"

"-such a nice girl." The conversations turn to cheering as Leonardo steps through the gate. A bunch of children run over to him. He smiles and puts four of the smaller ones on his wide shoulders. They laugh and squeal as he walks through the parting crowd. The rest herd around him.

Like in a river, the current of people led Leonardo to the center of the village, where they can all gather to hear him. He steps up to a platform jutting from the simple fountain. There, he sets the children down. They all scamper back to their parents, telling them the obvious, 'The Great Kame picked me up!'

Leonardo chuckles at the youthful excitement and feels a little hand tug on his finger. He looks down to see a little girl. "Do you know Meiki Tote?" she asks with big almond shaped eyes.

That question silenced the crowd. A Kame is about to speak. "Hai. It is true. Meiki Tote is to be my tsuma." This statement brings the crowd to cheers. He holds his hand up. "She was the one who had asked that these," the crowd parts for the cart. The villagers closest gasp, "be given to her village."

The children clamor over. To prevent the mass of excited bodies from taking over the cart, the servants direct girls to the left side of the cart while the boys were told to go to the right. The adults went to the open back and received treats for every member of their family. Leonardo watches from the small stone platform, pleased. A few children scramble over to him laughing.

"Arigato, Gweat Kame!" one squeals, hugging her doll. Leonardo bows and they all bow back.

"Kiriki! Jino!" The children look to the large guardian.

"Off you go," he says. They giggle as they all run to get their treats.

"See? I told you! My daughter is honorable! I am so, _proud_ of my kodomo!" Leonardo hears a man boast. He picks him out in the crowd. It is a large burly man, one that could easily be picked off as a gambler, or at least one that takes a daily visit to the sarūn. Leonardo starts towards him, narrowing his eyes as he inspects him further.

"You are Meiki's father?" Tadu turns around and bows deeply.

"Hai, Great Kame. I am deeply honored by your presence and your choice in my daughter. I assure you that she will serve you better than-"

"Don't let your honor run too deep," Leonardo advises. Tadu looks up from his bow.

"Great Kame?"

"Your daughter is Meiki, hai?"

"Hai."

"Is it true you willingly beat her and called her a disgrace?" Leonardo asks, raising his voice. Tadu cowers under the gaze of the powerful Kame.

"..Hai.. Great Kame," Leonardo unsheathes a katana. The other villagers back up. "B-But I didn't know her worth."

"You called her _worthless_ ," the Kame growls. The wind picks up. Curtains ripple with it. Tadu backs up, but trips over his own footing, falling back. "You _insulted her_!"

"Great Kame, have m-mercy-"

"I have _no_ mercy for you Tadu!" Leonardo places his katanas right next to the scared man's neck, "I would end you right here for regarding a woman, your own _daughter_ , in such a manner. Only a _baka_ and a _coward_ would dare hit a woman."

The man fearing for his life, has nothing to say. He's sweating an ocean, despite the cold wind on his back.

"As much as I want to rid the world of a _wāmu_ (worm) like you," Leonardo draws away, "I won't." He turns to the crowd. "This man is a disgrace! But, Meiki wants you all," he turns back to Tadu, "and you, to know that after everything, she is the one that asked me to spare him."

The wind dies down. Tadu gets up and bows to the Kame, "A-Arigato."

"Don't thank me. Thank your daughter's heart and lack of family. Those are what saved you." Leonardo hands him one of the treats. The man looks at the treat, in awe. "Now here this," the Kame whispers, "if I catch word of you disgracing or disregarding anybody, I will come back and I won't hesitate next time," he warns, " _understand_?"

"Hai," Tadu bows, "Great Kame."

* * *

 **Tadu is so happy he has a daughter that can forgive, even if one reason she did is because he is the last of her family.**

 **Let's be honest, who thought Leo was going to kill him? And who wanted him to?**


	14. Chapter 14

**Meanwhile back at the palace...**

* * *

Meiki's screaming stopped after six long hours. The air was empty without it. It was such a sudden change that Donatello rushed to her room. He examines her and checks her vitals. She doesn't seem to be in danger. She wakes up not long after being silenced by an unknown force. The nightmares had also diminished. Instead, she's at peace when sleeping. She barely makes a sound either, other than whispering Leonardo's name every now and then. No one seems to know why that is, or how she got the sickness.

The next day, not long after the noontime meal, Meiki starts to realize something. When she had nightmares in the past, it was due to fear of Tadu. But with the new dreams, they represent something else. She became sick after a day without Leonardo. She thinks about the Master's words, as he instructed. _But was the wind with you, kodomo… Swift as the Wind, remember… Has it been a burden for you?_

"Great Master?" She asks, still in bed. He looks at her from the chair across the room.

"Hai," he says, listening.

"Separation," she says, "You were wondering if the _separation_ from Leonardo was a burden."

"Hai, I did."

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"The heart needs time to learn ways of the heart. My heart knew, while yours still had to figure it out." He walks over, "How are you feeling, kodomo?" He asks, feeling her head.

"Better, actually. I don't want to get up, but, I feel… uh," She has a sense she's never had before when sick.

"Relieved?"

"Yes, relieved.. Like I was worried before. Great Master! Is Leonardo coming home?" Meiki asks, excited.

"Time will tell. I believe you will be well by tomorrow."

* * *

Outside the Blue Doorway, Raphael listens. 'She's getting better.' He couldn't block her screams out the day before. He had to hear his brother's name come from her lips, when it should have been his. He slashes his sai in frustration. 'Leo refused to fight. When if he was challenged, he _had_ to fight. Therefore, Meiki _has_ to be surrendered to me. That is the way it is. So why does she still stay through his doorway? She is _mine_!'

The Great Master appears suddenly with an empty tea pot. "Rafaero, walk with me." The Red Kame, whose fury is apparent, follows his father. They walk in silence to the kitchen door. "Please fill this and bring it back to Josei (lady) Meiki," he tells a servant.

"Hai, Great Master."

"Now, you have something on your mind," he asks as they walk to the Red Garden. Raphael lets his father go in first. "It was not a question."

"Leonardo backed away from the fight! He refused to duel me!" Raphael finally yells.

"Hai," the Great Master agrees, calmly.

"And yet he gets to keep Meiki through his doorway! She calls _his_ name!"

"That is also true." Raphael stares at his father in astonishment.

"He forfeited her to me by not drawing his katanas.. Don't you _see_? He does not have claim over her." The Great Master walks over to the stream that cuts into the garden. He stands on the bridge over it, mesmerized by the current.

"Who can claim the river?" He asks. Raphael scoffs.

"What does that have to do with anything?"

"Rafaero, you do not understand. None of you go to see the people of the land often. Least of all you. You stay and train and meditate-"

"That never went well for me," Raphael interrupts, grumbling.

"-but you never let yourself be swayed by an outside force. But a jar can't hold all the water in the ocean."

"..You don't get it." Raphael walks away, confused and angry.

"Hmm.. Rafaero!" The Kame stops.

"Is this another riddle?" He asks over his shoulder.

"In a way. I just want you to keep in mind; wind and water cut together, and fire has little to do to stop it. It only burns brighter from the wind and gets put out by the water."

".. Whateva." Raphael goes to the Fire Wisteria, with the vines brighter than the evening sun. He stares at the symbol carved into it. 'Fierce like Fire, I'm fire.' He looks up at the sky through the vines. 'Swift like Wind. But Who's..' His other brothers are Mountain and Forest. But water? 'Who is water?'

He steps out from under his tree and up to Meiki's window. 'She is _mine_. Father would have told me otherwise. It is an unsaid truth.' He smirks, 'There is _little_ Leo can do to _stop it_.'

* * *

It had grown dark out. Meiki had dismissed Jika to sleep in the servant's quarters for a better sleep than the uncomfortable slumber by sitting in the chair. So Meiki was alone, and she was okay with it. It had been loud all day. Or the people sitting around her would be so quiet it was louder than sound. It irritated her. But now, in the peace, she can get the first good rest since Leonardo left.

She curls up softly and sighs. The door silently creaks, not startling her in the slightest. "Mmm… Jika? Go back to bed watashi no shimai. I can have tea in the morning," she says without moving.

"Are you better?" A voice asks her. She looks over. The curtain that was originally closed parts. It is so dark, Meiki can't tell who it is.

"Leonardo?" she asks, smiling. The voice softly shushes her.

"I heard you were sick. You are better now, hai?" She snuggles down into the pillow.

"Hai, sensei."

"I'm glad." He opens it further. She keeps her eyes closed. His voice is quiet, whispering. In her tired state, she hears her Leonardo talking. "Come."

"I'm too tired. In the morning, watashi no omo?" she asks. She feels strong arms slide under her back and knees, lifting her up. She leans against him, vaguely telling herself that the strap for his katanas is missing.

* * *

 **Now we know one reason why Raph is ticked. Leo breaking protocol? Quite a change *wink, wink***

 **Is he's back?**

 **And the next chapter is short, but I don't want to combine these to, for obvious reasons.**


	15. Chapter 15

**I'm not too sure about this one. Is there anything I should add, like a house he goes into or the scenery? I think I want to.**

 **But it won't change the story.**

* * *

The day before had been one of celebration. Villager women had cooked all afternoon since Leonardo had arrived and a feast was held in the evening. As much as the Kame wanted to refuse, the children melted that thought as if it was a candle. 'I see why Meiki loves them so.' He stayed the night and then the next morning, began to travel back to the palace, and to Meiki.

He looks in the wagon he's walking next to. There are pictures the children had drawn for Meiki as well as letters from some adults. Leonardo got to meet the old lady that she had talked about. He chuckles at the thought of that episode. The old woman had chewed him out when no one was listening. He got a good talk about being nice to Meiki, 'a sweet girl like that doesn't come everyday.' Something like that. He assured her that he wouldn't harm her.

The feast was delicious, despite being so simple. But some of the meals were pretty extravagant for a village. It reminded him of a meal back at the palace; the toriniku ryōri. He decides to have it when he gets back. 'But I would rather have Meiki by my side for all the chicken in the world,' he decides.

"Great Kame," a servant bows. "Shall we stop at the next village?" Leonardo looks at the servants. Some looked a little tired from the trek. In the morning, as early as it had been, they had travelled almost a third of the way back.

"No, we should keep going," he tells the servant, "Those that are tired may ride in the second wagon," he declares louder. A few sigh and clamor in the back. He does not judge them; not everyone has the stamina of a Kame. They travel farther in silence. They pass another town, when one of his father's servants rushes to them.

"Great Kame!" He yells, breathless though his horse did all the work.

"Yes? Is something wrong?" He asks.

"It is the Josei Meiki," the servant says, "She isn't in her room." Leonardo looks down at the dirt road. Meiki's missing? "Your- The Great Master bid me fetch you immediately." Leonardo thinks for a second.

'My Father sent for me. It must be ba-' He looks up suddenly, making the servants back up from his angry gaze. "Rafaero.." Without a word, he breaks into a sprint, neglecting the roads for the fastest way back. Villagers and farmers see a green and blue blur as he passes. Only one thought rages through his mind, ' _Meiki_.'

* * *

 **Like I said, short.**

 **HE'S STILL AT THE VILLAGE THE NEXT MORNING!**

 **Leo is called 'Swift as Wind' for a reason.**

 **Waiting until tomorrow. Let ya'll simmer, like the last version. Only they had to wait for this one to come out. (Lucky reviewers)**


	16. Chapter 16

**I'm sorry Raph fans, but this chapter was unavoidable.**

* * *

Meiki moans in her half-sleep. She feels around. There are silk sheets beneath her. The pillow feels like it has the feathers of an extra chicken in it. She mumbles something and curls up a little. She's never been so, rested. It's as if Jika had forgotten to wake her in the morning. 'I've been sick all the last two days. I wouldn't be feeling this way if otherwise. Jika will come in at any moment and rouse me.' She snuggles down to get a few more precious moments of sleep in before her sister comes.

The minutes seem long and quiet. Meiki doesn't hear anything outside her door. She stretches like any morning and opens her eyes. At one glance, everything seems normal, but then suddenly she sees the difference; this isn't her room.

The room she's in is the same for structure, that's true. But the room didn't have the things that made it her own, like the peony. It wasn't at the windowsill. Meiki also saw how the light coming from the windows was at a different angle. It was facing a different direction than hers. The sills are painted a brilliant red.

"Welcome, Meiki." She snaps her head to see the one thing she forgot to register: Raphael. The Red Kame sits in the chair at the table. He looks at her with smug content. She instinctively raises the sheets to protect her. A man that is not her otto should not see her in her sleep wear.

"Where am I?" She asks, although she can take a guess. Raphael chuckles.

"Don't you remember?" He asks. She thinks back to the night before. Leonardo came into her room and lifted her up out of- She looks back at Raphael in horror.

"Leonardo isn't home, is he?" She asks, fearful. Raphael stands up and walks over to her. Meiki's pulse accelerates at each step. He sits on the edge of the bed. She waits for him to do something, to answer her question. Finally, he shakes his head, a wider smile forming across his beak. 'It wasn't Leonardo, it was him.' The color drains from Meiki's face.

"Leonardo, the rule keeper, I'm sure you know." He stands up a bit. "Either he was ignorant, or finally decided to neglect the code that binds us." Meiki scrunches her brow in confusion.

"What do you mean? He didn't break a rule." Raphael turns to look at her.

"When I challenged him, he _had_ to accept. But he _didn't_. He was _supposed_ to fight me, the winner given the right to claim you," he explains. He sits next to her again. Her pulse accelerates.

"What would happen if one would refuse?" She asks. He smirks.

"They forfeit the prize." She internally shudders. But on the outside, she can't move.

'Leonardo, forfeited me by not fighting? But he said he didn't fight _because_ of me.'

"That means, by right, I have claim over you."

"The prize," Meiki whispers, refusing to look at him. Instead, she looks at the sheets that still lay over half her body.

"Hai." She starts to panic. This couldn't be happening to her. She didn't want this. Leonardo was going to come back, he'll right this. He can explain. "And, due to the fight, whether it did or did not take place, the winner doesn't have to wait a month." Meiki freezes at the touch of his hand on her arm. " _I_ don't have to wait a month." Meiki wrenches away from his grasp.

"Back away..." she says, not at all threatening. He chuckles.

"You can't order a Kame, let alone your otto."

"You are not my Otto!" She says, backing up, "Leonardo is.."

"No he isn't. I am." Meiki backs up so much she falls off the bed and onto the polished floor.

"No..." she mutters as he walks around to her.

"Face it Meiki, he forfeited you."

"No.. no he didn't mean it."

"He left you. Abandoned you." She crawls away until she backs up to the wall. The bed is towering to her left and the corner of the room a foot to her right. He kneels down next to her, giving her no where to go. She tries to back away, to stay out of his reach. But she was like a rag doll in his strength. He supports her by one arm, lifting her chin with his other. "I won't." He kisses her, tasting the tears that had begun to fall. He bends down farther to her ear. "Because you are _mine_.." he whispers. She shudders again. Meiki didn't like the way he said that. He kisses the side of her neck, inhaling her scent.

"Leo..." she starts, trying to find the courage. Raphael lifts her up and gently sets her on the bed again. "Leo.. said that either you had to fight, or I could choose," she says. Raphael kisses her again on her collar bone. "I think.. that, is what he wanted. Instead of fighting and losing a brother, that I would choose who I'd rather be with." She says between trying to control her sobs.

"Well then," he says, towering over her, "Who do you choose?" He brushes her hair off her face, seeing the fear in her beautiful eyes.

She weighs her options, out of fear. Raphael was right here, she couldn't stop him if she tried. Leonardo was kind, he knew her best. But Raphael, his younger, stronger, more tempered brother was here, waiting. Meiki was a foot away from him, almost his. It only took Meiki a moment to know what she wanted, after all she's been through.

"I choose..." she says, needing more courage than ever, "I choose Leonard-"

 _Smack!_

Raphael had raised his three fingered hand and smacked her on the cheek. Her head snapped to the side. "Ya choose _him_ huh!?" He yells. She cradles her cheek in her palm, looking up at him. She's overwhelmed with fear. He only shows pure fury, and jealousy. "Leonardo!? You choose him!?" Meiki fails to hold back a sob and nods. He pushes her off the foot of the bed.

"Ow, Raphael, please..." He smacks her again.

"Chinmoku! You are not allowed to say my name. Or did, _Leo_ , teach you differently?" He says, standing over her again. "I bet he _allows_ you to cook with the servants, like a normal person. I would have _treasured_ you! Made you feel like the Josei you are! But no.." he chortles, "you just _had_ to pick Leo." She sniffs and mumbles something. Raphael asks her to repeat it.

"I'd rather be with the wind than with fire. He guides me.. won't hurt me if I mess up." He roughly grabs her shoulder, forcing it to make a popping sound. But as she is released across the room, it goes back in. Meiki presses to the wall near the door, hoping to reach it before he gets there. But unfortunately Leonardo isn't the only fast one. She just touches the doorknob when Raphael thrusts her away from it. She falls from the force and her leg slams on the wooden floor. She releases a scream, clutching her leg. He ignores it, too caught up in his rant. He rambles to himself, unknowingly giving her time to crawl under the table, away from him.

"... Chichi," she whispers to herself, "stop..." she coughs, still holding her leg. Raphael strings out Japanese words in rapid succession. He throws anything in his reach. The torches in the room flare and twitch. From under the door, the light increases, showing the torches in the hallway were in the same condition. For a moment, Raphael looks around in confusion. But then he spots her and flings the table and chairs away. She shrinks away, farther into the corner.

"Why does Leo get _everything_!?" he screams. " _I_ want you!" He tells Meiki, in full rage, " _I_ do! From the moment you walked in I wanted you! I didn't care where you came from, didn't care who you were! I wanted you for _myself_!" She's been through this before. She can take a beating, if it's for the right cause. She calms her breathing and tries to stand up. Her injured leg prevents her from doing much.

"I chose him..."

"After he _forfeited_ you! Or did you forget!?"

"I still chose him," she says, as calm as she can. He stomps closer.

"Do you?" he asks, his fist up, "Do you still choose him?" She looks him in the eye.

"Brute force doesn't change a heart." His fist raises more and she braces for impact.

" _RAFAERO!_ " They hear below them. Raphael looks behind him, in complete shock.

'He's here?' Raphael stands up as the other Kame climbs the stairs. He can't hear him, they are ninjas. But the silence is enough to know. Everything tenses as the seconds tick by, even the air they breathe.

Then the door bursts open. Leonardo comes with it. He has his katanas out. He takes Raphael by surprise with his directness. He flips the Red Kame with all the anger he can possess and strikes him with the pommel of one sword once his brother is behind him. Raphael falls on the far side of the bed from Meiki, stunned. "L-Leo..." He turns and sees the injured Meiki. He immediately puts his katanas away and kneels next to her.

"Watashi no Hikari," he consoles, "he didn't touch you did he?" She shakes her head fiercely. She's gently pulled into his embrace, facing the wall so she doesn't have to look at the room. She goes limp to his touch. "Watashi wa, anata o aishiteimasu (I love you), it's over," he says. She cries and shudders into his shoulder.

He lets her cry, feeling relief. 'She is safe. Raphael didn't touch her. He didn't claim her.' Leonardo looks down again and concern creases his eye ridges. 'But he struck her,' he growls to himself as he scans her battered body. The shirt of her sleepwear has a rip at the bottom of the seam. Her arms have cuts, but they are too thin to be from a sai. Her skin starts coloring with bruises too big to be from anything but a Kame. And then there is her leg.

"He struck you," Leonardo growls, still holding her. He glares at Raphael, who is just starting to come to his senses after the ambush. Meiki doesn't say anything. She grabs hold of his katana strap and pulls herself up. The movement is painful, but she bears it. She kisses him on the underside of his chin, since that's as far as she can reach. He looks down. Meiki has to slump back down against his plastron. He dips his head so he can lightly kiss a bruise on her left temple.

Raphael had recovered from Leonardo's attack and was now standing up a few feet away. He surged with fury at the mere sight of them kissing. He takes out a sai and swings it at Leonardo's shell. His brother uses the arm not holding Meiki to flick out a katana, deflecting the pronged weapon. Raphael presses against the steel. "Not here, Rafaero," he states. The Blue Kame looks over his shoulder, "But we will end this." Raphael draws away.

"I'll be waiting. Don't forget this time."

"I never did." The Red Kame leaves. Meiki looks up.

"He.. he said-"

"It doesn't matter anymore," Leonardo shushes softly.

"No, it d-does matter. He said that you refused the fight, forfeiting me," she explains.

"I wanted _you_ to choose." Meiki smiles.

"I thought so." She leans her cheek against his plastron and kisses it right over his heart. "I chose you." He beams.

"Then I know what I'm fighting for," he says. A person comes into the room. Leonardo doesn't have to turn to know who it is. He knows all his brothers by their presence. "Michelangelo, watch over her," he tells the youngest Kame. He waits until Meiki is safe in Michelangelo's arms before standing up. "I have a matter to finish." He leaves, the fire going out of the torches as he passes.

"Orange Kame, can't you stop them?" she asks, frantic. "I don't want them to fight.."

"I cannot, Okusama. They have to settle it themselves." He picks her up gently. "I need to get you to the infirmary."

"What will happen at the end of the fight?" She asks as she is brought down the stairs.

"One will join you."

"A-And, the other?" Michelangelo refuses to answer, feeling the loss already.

* * *

 **NAUGHTY RAPH! GO SIT IN CORNER!**

 **Guess what's next chapter?**


	17. Chapter 17

**That's right everybody! Fight time!**

 **I believe this is the climax..**

 **Who's going to win? *Raph smirks in the distance* *Leo readies his swords for battle***

* * *

Michelangelo carries Meiki down the stairs and into the courtyard between the Doorways. She looks away from the hallway that will lead to the infirmary. SHe sees through the pillars to the patio. Leonardo has arrived, staring Raphael down. 'Leonardo, don't,' she wants to tell him. Michelangelo's hold on her was light, so not to harm her further. Meiki musters up the strength and pushes off of the Orange Kame before they turn a corner.

"Meiki!" He yells out of surprise. She ignores her screaming head, arm, and leg. Scrambling away, she feels the presence of Michelangelo behind her. But she continues to the entrance. She leans against a pillar, watching.

Leonardo has his katanas out in a fighting stance. His face shows more determination than he's ever felt in his life. Raphael swishes his sais in front of him, as if to taunt his older brother. He is furious, jealous beyond all measure. He wants to end this. 'Don't they know what they must do?' Meiki thinks in horror.

"What're you waiting for Fearless? Or do you not really want Meiki?" Raphael taunts. Leonardo rushes at him, the blades connecting with prongs. He pushes against them, but Raphael anticipates this and lets his arms go limp, side stepping. Leonardo loses his balance and gets kicked in the face.

'No, Leo! Don't let it get to you. Unbalance _him_.' He stands back up. "Why do _you_ want her, Raph," Leonardo tries, using the nickname for the first time. He turns around. "I bet you weren't looking at her, but her _body_ ," he suggests. Raphael growls and charges. Leonardo doesn't slip this time. He locks the sais in place and pushes down. "What's wrong Raphael, afraid I'm right? You don't see it, everyone else does." He lets go and double kicks Raph, once in the plastron, once in the face.

Raphael wipes the blood away and turns in time to block and counter his brother's onslaught. He counters with his sais and feet. The deadlock of battle hangs through the air as it shows that they are evenly matched. Leonardo's sword scrapes the Red Kame's shell. It's barely felt, but none the less, it angers him further. "..So what? Heh," Raph thinks, "At first, you didn't want her at all! At least _I_ gave her some worth!"

"What is the worth of a mistress?" Leo inquires. "Because if you went through with what I believe you were, then it wouldn't be legal." They attack again, and still, they don't seem to be topping each other. More bruises fade in on their green skin and nicks show in their plastrons.

Leo grows tired of the clashes. When they confront each other again, he throws his katanas up and grabs one of Raphael's sais. He twists it out of the Red Kame's grip and flings it to the garden at the edge of the patio.

"You're slipping," he comments, catching the swords. Raph turns, fire blazing in his eyes. Leo lets the wind calm him down. 'No need to get over your head.' He blocks Raphael's now limited attack and finds a way to get the other sai away from him. He gets close and jabs the pommel of his katana in the crook of his arm, forcing the attached hand to open its grip. The sai joins its twin.

"You disarmed me," Raphael scoffs, kneeling on the ground. Leonardo is standing behind him with katanas crossed, one on either side of his brother's neck. Raphael sees Meiki sagging against the pillar out of the corner of his eye. "Finish it."

Leonardo looks down. One decision could change his life forever. Does he truly want to do this? 'What would Meiki want?' He draws back. Raphael stays put for a moment.

'What?' He gets up and glowers at Leonardo. "That's it!?" He asks. Leonardo turns to Meiki and bows.

"Michelangelo, please bring Meiki to the infirmary," the Blue Kame directs. Michelangelo gives him a curt nod and picks the injured girl up again.

"No..." she says, scrambling away, "..I want.. to see Leon- Ah! Ohh..." she says as Michelangelo uses a pressure point to render her unconscious.

"Oh yeah?" Raphael springs up and sprints to Leonardo. He grabs the elder's wrists, keeping the sword edges away from him. He looks into Leonardo's cool gaze and realizes, 'She isn't for me.' That only angers him more.

He presses into the skin harder and harder, until something snaps. Leonardo yelps in pain; Raphael had broken his wrists. He drops the swords and backs up from shock. He gets kicked in the face before he can recover and falls to the tiles, shell against the railing.

"'Wind and water cut together,'" He kicks Leo in the plastron, "you and Meiki are meant for each other." Leonardo uses a pause to get up on one elbow, making his wrists flame up.

"She's my other half," he says, spitting a little blood. But he's silenced by another round of kicks. Without his hands, he can't do much to defend himself.

"'Fire has little to do to stop it.' It means I couldn't change the fact that you two would be together. But I _can_ stop it. She can't be with you if I win." He grabs Leonardo's throat and lifts him up. "I'm stronger. I was always the strongest." He says to Leonardo's face. He throws Leonardo to the nearest tree in the garden, breaking it and leaving marks on his neck. "One thing I don't understand," he starts, picking up a sai on the way to his brother,"'It only burns brighter from the wind and gets put out by the water.'" He stands over Leonardo, pinning his legs and keeping a firm hand on his plastron. "What does _that_ mean?" He drives the sai into the remaining trunk above Leonardo's head.

Leonardo coughs and looks up with a black eye at his younger, much stronger brother. "The brightness can go, rmm, two ways," he groans, "One, it can be destructive. Two, it can be life. The riddle means I.. influence, your brightness, whether it is you reaching your full potential, or your anger." Leonardo groans as the towering Kame presses onto his plastron more, cutting the blood flow off at his legs as well.

"What about the last one, _Oh, Great, Leader_?" Leo looks at Raphael defiantly.

"..Does water and fire ever mix?.. She would never be yours. Instead of you taming her-" Raphael uses his free hand to sock Leonardo in the cheek. "-she would cut a new path, and eventually tame you." he finishes.

"Very enlightening. You were always the one that solved Father's riddles first." He raises his hand, which has the sai he picked up. But a furry hand stops him.

"No, Rafaero," the Great Master says. Raphael, too enraged to back down, tries to push him away. But his father presses down on his wrist and jabs the crook of his arm. After getting one final jab in the neck, the Red Kame goes unconscious. The Great Master gathers his eldest son close to him. "Reonarudo..." He whispers. "Donatero! Your brothers need you!"

Donatello comes running. He checks Leonardo's vitals first. "He's in critical condition. I need Michelangelo and a stretcher." He calls for both. When the youngest appears, he freezes for a moment at the sight of Leonardo. "Mikey, help me," Donatello asks, voice softer, using his brother's nickname. The Orange Kame nods and lays out the stretcher. They lift him up onto it.

"He's out. Come on, Leo. Don't give up," Michelangelo whispers. They walk as fast as they can with Leonardo in between them.

The Great Master waits with Raphael. "My son, you keep your heart shut away. WIth a heart like that, it causes you misjudge." He cleans the cuts on his arm. Raphael stirs from the pressure point attack.

"Y-You stopped me.."

"Hai, my son."

"Would you have stopped him if it was switched? Was he _supposed_ to win?" Raphael asks, danger in his tone. But his father stays ever calm.

"My son, he _did_ win. He spared you, but he is the victor."

"But, one of us wasn't supposed to walk away.."

"That was assumed, but not what was so. The victor could choose to spare their opponent if they choose. Reonarudo chose to spare you." Raphael lets him patch his wounds. After several minutes, he asks what's been plaguing him.

"..Will Leo live?"

"Only time will tell, Rafaero."

"What will happen to Meiki.. if he doesn't?"

"I believe she will return to her village." Raphael is sat up against the broken tree.

"Father," he says, coming to a conclusion, "Next week, don't go searching for my tsuma. I'm not ready." The Great Master stops and lays a hand on the Kame's shoulder.

"Wait a little Rafaero. You will meet her one day." Raphael nods, not hearing his words. "Come, let's get you to your chambers."

* * *

 ***GASP!* Leo spared him!**

 ***BIG GASP!* Raphie has remorse!**

 **And most importantly...**

 _ **LEO IS INJURED SEVERLY!**_

 **I CAN'T TAKE IT! *faints***


	18. Chapter 18

**Roxygirl- Just tell your mom that there are only two chapters that I post each day. And also tell her that you should be allowed on here! Seriously! I kept seeing this website and I decided to finally get an account. It is AMAZING! You should show them to prove your point.**

* * *

Everything is quiet. Meiki drifts in and out of sleep, her body not knowing if she should wake. She cracks an eye and peers to her left. She sees through blurry vision a flowery cup. A matching teapot is next to it, gone cold. The chair next to the table has a dent in its cushion, Jika must have visited her.

'Where am I?' She sits up slowly. The walls are all white and the tile is just a shade darker. There is one wide window above her and only two doors. The room is made for three beds, so there must be more of them. The door leading out is closed, but she senses it is night. Everything is clean. Also to her left is an empty bed.

She groans and looks down at herself. Her arms have bruises, but don't hurt too much. They are fading even now. She checks under the blankets and sees her leg in a cast and bandages around her torso. Her arm throbs when she moves her shoulder. But she doesn't feel too beat up, just drowsy and sore.

Meiki is stumped on how she ended up in the infirmary, she guessing this place is. Then she remembers Raphael abducting her, beating her, and Leonardo saving her. They all went downstairs and she watched the fight. And right before the Orange Kame rendered her unconscious, she saw Raphael lunge toward her Leonardo.

'The fight,' she realizes, her blood running cold, 'It wasn't over.' She suddenly gets dread to who won the second round. She finally looks to her right. But all she sees is a curtain. She peers at it, trying to distinguish the shadows of its folds from a shadow of someone behind it. Her hearing adjusts and picks up beeping on the other side. She's never seen or heard medical equipment, so she doesn't know what to make of it. The shadow that plays on the pristine cloth is big and motionless.

'Who is it?' Meiki can't reach it from her bed, so she picks up a crutch next to her bed. There is the imprint of a cloth pressed to the curtain near the wall. Meiki can't tell what color it is, the curtain is too thick. She moves the curtain enough to see the tip; Red.

'Raphael?' She thinks. She musters up some more strength to move it over more. The cloth she's trying to see moves with it and falls onto the floor. The tip and a few spots are red, but the rest is a dingy blue. Meiki starts to tear up. The Wind Symbol is turned to face her. She had lost all ability to move. "Leo-" is all she can manage to say before she faints from the shock.

* * *

Jika rushes to the infirmary. She had heard a crash. She walks briskly through the halls and opens the door to Meiki's room. The injured girl had fallen back onto her pillows and the crutch slipped from her fingers. It had clattered to the floor, moving the table on the right. Jika attends to Meiki, making sure she is comfortable. Then she quietly picks up the mess on the floor.

'She is healing, looking better everyday due to Donatello's medicine,' Jika observes as she adjusts the blankets around her sister. It is two days after the fight. She pours herself a cup of cold tea as she waits. When Meiki wakes up again, Jika is there. "How are you Shimai?"

"... Leonardo," she asks, looking at the curtain, "He's there isn't he?" When she looks back, Jika nods. "He won the second round?" Meiki asks, hopeful.

"Meiki, I don't think there was supposed to _be_ a second round," Jika says slowly, "He chose to spare his brother. But the Red Kame didn't understand."

"... Where is Raphael?"

"In his quarters, resting." Meiki looks at the curtain.

"I want to see him," she decides. Jika shakes her head. "I want to, _please_."

"No Meiki. You might-"

"I need to Jika!" Meiki tears up, "I need to know that he will make it." The sight of the blood had overwhelmed her with worry. Nothing could calm her down other than her request.

"Alright," Jika says, seeing her desperation. She gets up and moves to the other side of the bed. Meiki waits as Jika grabs the edge of the curtain and draws it away. What she sees makes her heart stop.

* * *

 **Be happy that I'm not stopping right here!**

 **Hehe, if I didn't do those extra three chapters a few days ago, I would have.**

 **...Want me to stop here? I can if you want.**


	19. Chapter 19

**Enjoy the beauty of how the writing melds together, or cry at the extreme sadness and dismay. Or both, it's your choice.**

* * *

Leonardo is far from well. His armor had been placed at the foot of his bed on a chest and weapons lain with it. Machines are hooked up to his arms and chest. His upper arm is in a cast, the other in a sling and bandages. His torso is tightly wrapped holding his plastron and ribs together. His shell the girls can't see, but it has a clamp near his tail from impacting the tree.

His right leg is a patchwork of bruises, while his other has more bandages at the knee and calf. Both his wrists are covered in a stiff material to hold the shattered bones in place. Finally, Meiki looks up at his battered face. It sports a nasty black eye and his cheek and chin are swollen. His forehead has a nasty cut, bandaged over. It was starting to turn red again.

"Meiki!" Jika yells as Meiki hits the floor. She winces but doesn't stop until she is in a chair next to Leonardo. She gently touches his arm, like he was made of glass.

"W-Will he live?" She asks, choking on tears. Jika hugs her sister gently.

"I.. I don't know, Shimai. No one does."

"... I, I don't want him to.." Meiki strains. Jika looks at her with shock. "I d-don't want him t-to die." That makes more sense to Jika's ear. She lets Meiki cry into her shoulder.

"I'm going to get you some tea, Shimai. Will you be alright without me?" Meiki doesn't nod, she doesn't do anything. She is not alright, and Jika understands. Before she leaves, she hooks Meiki up to a light pain medication. All Meiki knows about them is that they are keeping Leonardo alive.

"Jika?" Meiki asks, "Please bring a bowl of water." Meiki gently lifts up the three fingered hand closest to her and slides hers underneath. She curls her fingers around one of his. "Otto? C-Can you hear me?" Meiki doesn't know if he _can_ hear her, but she hopes he can. She hopes he would wake up because he knows she's waiting.

She feels the tears flow down her cheeks again. Meiki burrows her face into the sheets, hoping to smell the normal musky scent he always carried with him; he always seemed to come straight from training, and Meiki never minded. But instead, all that entered her nose was blood, sweat, and the stale smell of death approaching. "Don't leave me Otto," she whispers, "I can't live half alive..."

* * *

Jika returns with the tea and water. She finds Meiki fast asleep next to Leonardo's side. She sets the tray down on the bedside table and changes the couple's drips. She examines the machines on the opposite side of Leonardo, making sure they are all working.

She looks at Meiki's stressed state. She takes an extra blanket from the closet in the hall. Jika carefully drapes it over Meiki's shoulders and lightly kisses her brow. "It will be better, Shimai," she whispers, "Do not give up just yet." She leaves a bell by Meiki, in case she needs her.

* * *

Meiki wakes up and finds what her sister had left for her. But all she touches is the bowl of water. She sets it on her lap and picks up the dirty blue cloth nearby. She dips it and scrubs the dirt off. She dips and scrubs, dips and scrubs. At each dip and scrub, her tears multiply.

She doesn't know if any of the red is Raphael's, but at least some of it is Leonardo. And that sickens her to her core. Finally, it is as vibrant as it was before, except where the blood used to be. She could only clean it to a dull purple. She fingers the damp cloth after wringing it out. Her pointer finger traces the wind symbol.

"Watashi no Kama," she whispers, "my wind." Meiki buries her face into it and sobs.

* * *

The Red Kame looks out the window of his dining room. His father and younger brothers are on the main patio, meditating. Raphael looks away. They are trying to guide Leonardo wake. He was never great at sitting for long periods of time, focusing on one thing, or one person.

'But Mikey's doing it, and his mind goes a mile a minute.' Raphael sips the tea that was brought to him. He's been healing, the minor wounds his brother had inflicted were fading away and letting him move around me. But due to their code, he can't do too much. He has to follow certain rules, due to his outrageous action after the duel.

He is not allowed to see Meiki. He cannot leave past his Doorway, or go into his courtyard. He can't be served by any female servants. He can't go to training, or use his sais. And finally, he will not know any news of Leonardo until either he is well, or until he perishes.

So Raphael does what was not hindered, the reason he is hindered in the first place; Thought. He thinks over everything. Already, he has accepted that Meiki will never be his and he may never see her beautiful face again. With that past him, he thinks of Leonardo.

"If he dies, I won't be able to say goodbye," Raphael reminds himself, as a chastisement for what he did, "he'll die hating me." At night, he is plagued with nightmares of the fight, his great shame. He wakes in a cold sweat, no comforting wind to cool him down. Things would be different without his older ani.

He never told Leonardo, but he admired him. How he could keep his head level and knew almost more than Donatello, who was second before the Great Master in knowledge. One time, Raphael tried to be like the Blue Kame. His older brother, strong, brave, calm. But the fiery one couldn't temper his temper.

'And what did I do?' Raphael asks, hating himself more, 'I went behind his shell and almost stole his future tsuma.' He sags in his chair, 'What a great brother I turned out to be.'

* * *

 **Noo! (me feeling sympathy for Meiki.)**

 **And for Raph.. well, he's in the corner. He gets the ultimate timeout/grounding. Raph is feeling bad for what he did... like his fire was put out.**

 **Oh yeah, I don't know how old they are here, but I'm pretty sure they aren't teenagers. *shrugs***


	20. Chapter 20

**Roxygirl- It isn't..? Or it** _ **is**_ **overwhelmingly beautiful? I don't know what you mean. What do you** _ **think**_ **will happen? In order to PM, you need an account. And once you get one, you go to another person's profile and above their picture will be a PM next to a picture of a letter. You click on that and it will bring you to a e-mail like thing. You give it a title and write to your heart's content! It goes to the person's account on Fan Fiction, it doesn't show your actual email.** _ **That**_ **is PMing. I haven't started thinking about the sequel yet, but I'll keep it in mind. And yep, that is Writer's Block.**

 **Here's what she said- "Writer's Block: When all you can do is stare at the screen like an idiot like it's the best you can do."**

* * *

Meiki would not move from Leonardo's side, even after she was well enough. She had continued healing six more days after waking up. Her leg is still a hindrance, but she never used it. All day she would wash Leonardo's arm and forehead of sweat and sing to him any song she knew. She rarely slept, only doing so with bags under her eyes and tears staining his blue arm band. She also washed his armor, telling herself that he always had it clean and it would be a shame for it not to. But she had to pause in that task every once in a while.

After two more days, Donatello deems her well enough to stand. But Meiki still refuses to leave Leonardo. "Okusama, please. You need exercise," he presses. Meiki just strokes the injured Kame's hand.

"Shimai, it will help you," Jika tries.

"Come back, Otto, come back.." Meiki croons. Jika helps her stand and leads her away. The whole time, Meiki doesn't protest. When they reach the sunlit courtyard, Meiki buries her face into Jika's shoulder. "He can't die.. I need him.."

"He will make it. He just needs something to help him wake up. Come, let's go to the kitchen and get you some tea, hai?"

"I don't think anything could make me feel better." They walk down the path to the kitchen. Meiki sits down at one of the counters as the servant puts a teapot over a stove. When it is brewing, she heats up some chicken and rice. She sets the bowl in front of Meiki.

"Eat, Shimai. Meiki, you haven't eaten anything for eight days, barely touching your tea."

"I don't want to eat solid food when my future Otto is fed from a tube," Meiki argues stubbornly. But her friend can see her refusal is taking its toll. Meiki is not as beautiful as before. There are bags under her eyes and she looks smaller from lack of nourishment. Jika walks around the counter to her.

"Then eat it for him," she coaxes. Meiki just stares at the food. Jika goes to make food for another member of the Great Family.

Other girls trickle in to work. But they take a detour to Meiki. Soon, there is a small crowd of seven some girls rubbing her back and assuring her, "It will be okay, Okusama. The Great Kame will survive." Jika insists they give her some space, so they stay by her in groups of three at a time. Meiki is coaxed into eating the rice after a few cups of tea and back rubs, but refuses to eat the chicken.

The servants leave to serve the noontime meal, but Jika sits with Meiki in the kitchen. "Jika? May I see Leonardo now?" Meiki asks, like a timid child.

"You should eat your chicken first," JIka reasons.

"I'll.. I'll take it with me," Meiki tries.

"Take one bite first, then we'll walk back." Meiki looks at the chicken; Leonardo's favorite dish. She takes a small bite. Knowing she won't be persuaded further, Jika picks up the plate. Meiki tags along behind her. She's frightened they'll see him the same, or dead, all the way to the palace. When they get there, she doesn't hesitate to take hold of his hand. Donatello is on his other side, replacing the bandages and checking the drip.

"Is he-" Meiki starts.

"Nothing has changed, only his bruises have faded slowly." Meiki squeezes her tears out. "I'm sorry Okusama. I'm doing all I can." Meiki nods, understanding it isn't his fault. She looks Leonardo over. It is true, he doesn't have many blue, purple, or dark greenish yellow patches anymore. His black eye is gone as well.

"Where's the Great Master?" She asks. She had only seen him once after the fight. She was half asleep and he was visiting his son.

"Meditating, I believe." Donatello washes his hands. "Which is what I should do as well. Report to me as soon as he changes. I gave him something that will aid his healing," he adds to Jika, too low for Meiki to hear.

* * *

The Great Master sits under the Wind Wisteria, meditating. He focuses solely on his eldest son and him alone. He searches the spiritual plane for the presence of Leonardo. "Father?" The Great Master looks up in his mind and sees the Blue Kame standing before him. They embrace, the father shedding a few tears.

"I have missed you, musuko."

"Father, how are you here?"

"I contacted you through meditating."

"Aren't I-"

"No Reonarudo, you are not dead. But very close to it."

".. Raphael, he-"

" _You_ are the victor, Reonarudo, no matter the outcome of your brother's temper."

"..How is Meiki? Is she well?" Leonardo asks with urgency. "S-Sometimes I can hear ...singing.."

"Hai, that is her. She has healed well. But her heart lays in pieces." Leonardo sits down and lays his head in his hands.

"Raphael told me a riddle. I'm guessing it's from you."

"Hai, and let me tell another; a flower does not grow without the help of the bee. Yet the bee cannot live without it's flower to sustain it."

"And what am I? The flower or the bee?"

"What do you think?" Leonardo shrugs.

"I must be the bee. I feel as though without Meiki, I would have been gone sooner." The Great Master chuckles.

"You have always thought yourself unmoveable. You are _Swift_ as the Wind, Reonarudo, _not_ as unchanging. _Meiki_ is the bee, not you."

"Not unchanging.. Father, when have I changed?"

"When has Meiki? She is adapting to a new environment, true but your fierce blow only makes ripples in her water. Wind and water, they cut-"

"Together."

* * *

 **I thought long and hard if I should change the lesson the Great Master says, but I couldn't think of a better one.**

 **HE'S OKAY! in the spirit world at least. I don't know how to show that. *shrugs***


	21. Chapter 21

**Still with Leo at the beginning.**

 **This is a short one, but there's a reason.**

* * *

Before the Great Master had visited Leonardo in his spirit form, it was dark and unending for him. He lost track of time and sometimes would have unrelenting stillness. He heard muffled voices of those around his body, but rarely understood them. He couldn't reply even if he could.

But when his father disappeared from view, the world around him was forgotten; Shut out. He stayed deep in his thoughts. 'Meiki came, I was so harsh.' Leonardo tries to find what it is the Great Master meant when he said he had changed. 'She irritated me. I thought her a baka. Then I saw her pain. I was concerned. I've been concerned before.' He continues to remind himself how his time with Meiki played out. But he didn't understand.

Until he thinks of the village. He had spared an abusive father, all because the daughter asked him to. 'I would have been merciless, taken his life before he could beg. But I didn't.. I forgave him, because Meiki could. ...I guess I have changed.'

He hears again, the sound of Meiki's voice. She's singing a slow lullaby. He heard mothers sing it to their children at the village. It's about love and cherry blossoms, but to a child, it lulls them to sleep, comforts them. With her voice, the smell of chicken wafts through the void, tickling his nostrils and teasing his tongue.

* * *

"Sakura no kare no ai o ataeru tame ni,(To give his love a cherry blossom)" Meiki sings softly. She is washing his arm again. Jika had helped her remove the bandages so the cloth would reach Leonardo's green skin. She rhythmically strokes his bicep with the damp cloth, watching water droplets fall along his toned muscle to the bed sheets. "To hana ga saki, seichō to shite (and as the blossoms bloom and grow)," she continues, "sono kare no tame no kanojo no ai o shi(so does her love for him)."

"Eat, Meiki. You must keep up your strength," Jika prods. Meiki slowly puts down the cloth and Jika sets the now warm bowl before her. She had to heat it up after a few hours of Meiki not touching it.

"Arigato, you are right." She takes a small bite, trying to relish the flavor. But instead, it only painfully reminds her of Leonardo before the fight; kind, gentle but firm, caring. "I-I can't," she says defeated. It may never be like that again.

"..Mmguh.." Meiki looks up, hearing something. Leonardo looks the same; A small wound stitched on his head, eye surrounded by a faintly darker green, blankets pulled two thirds up his plastron, and sweat beaded his brow. Throughout it all, he remains in a calm sleep. Meiki buries her face in the armband again.

".. I thought that..." she whispers. She thought he was better, that he would wake up. 'But it was just my imagination,' she tells herself.

"...Mmm..."

"Jika, just stop," Meiki asks, sobbing. But when no one replies, Meiki looks up to see that her sister had gone.

"Mm, ei.." She slowly turns her head to look at the Kame. His face is plastered into a frown, concentrating. His beak is parted softly. "Mei.." They move. Meiki smiles and takes hold of his finger, since his wrists are still healing. "Mei-ki.." He says finally.

"I'm here Leonardo, I'm here," she assures, full of new hope, "Come back, come home."

"Meiki," he mutters, "Watashi no ai, Watashi no mizu, Watashi no hachi. (my love, my water, my bee)"

"... Come home..." she repeats, stroking his arm again. He sighs, almost a whisper. The Purple Kame opens the door and rushes in, Jika on his heels. Meiki doesn't pay them mind. She barely registers them.

"Brother, can you hear me?" Donatello asks. Leonardo continues to mumble something in Japanese. "Okusama, Jika, you need to leave."

"No, I'm staying here," Meiki says, using more strength in her words than she's ever used. The Purple Kame can't object. Meiki wipes Leonardo's brow. "Otto, I need you.." she whispers.

* * *

 ***Gasp!* Is he..**

 **I couldn't have them go any longer without having him do anything. Let's face it, Meiki needs him.**

 **And this is where I leave you for now. SUSPENSE! Hahaha!**


	22. Chapter 22

**Enough suspense, I'm probably killing you all with it.**

 **Roxygirl- I hope you get an account soon! And I don't have Tumblr either, but I do have Pinterest!**

 **Will he live? Or is he going to have a final word before he falls into the deep abyss, never to live again. Meiki will have to go home to her cruel father and Raphael will have a punishment. Would I do that to you all?**

 **Hehe, read on and find out...**

* * *

It went on for ten minutes. But for Meiki, it seemed like hours, even days. Donatello checks Leonardo's vitals and changes the drip. Jika persuades Meiki to eat some chicken. This time she is happy to oblige. Now the memories gave her hope, instead of heart break. Hope that she will be with her Leonardo again.

In between vigorous bites, she would keep Leonardo cool with the wash cloth. She would whisper, "Come back to me," and, "I need you," when she stood over him.

"Okusama, I need to check over his injuries. You will need to stand back," Donatello says. She gives the injured Kame one last stroke before lightly kissing his brow.

She sits on the bed she woke up on and eats some more chicken. At each wound, she imagines it healing; turning the sea green shade of his skin right in front of her. 'Leonardo will wake up, leap out of bed, and take me into his arms,' she dreams, 'We'll never be separate again.'

Then the room grows quiet. Both the questions from Donatello and the moaning words from Leonardo's beak had been silenced. "..Meiki." Meiki opens her eyes, not remembering closing them. She looks for the person that had spoken.

When she sees him, she practically flies to him. 'His eyes are open! They're blue!' She tells herself like it's the first time seeing them. Meiki smiles as wide as she can, 'A deep, bright, gorgeous blue!' She thought she'd never see them again. He's _looking_ at her. She frames his face with her hands. She starts crying.

He lifts his arm, wincing, and slides a finger under her eyes. She grabs hold of it, keeping it at her cheek. "Leonardo," she sighs. He smiles, a little weak, but it is enough. "You came back."

"..Watashi wa.. futatabi hanareru.. koto wa arimasen (I will never leave again)," he says. She nods, still crying. She couldn't ask for more than that.

* * *

Raphael is laying on his bed, staring up at the ceiling. His head hurts from all the thinking. 'How does Don do it?' He wonders, 'Thinking all day?'

A servant knocks and comes in with tea. Raphael looks up and sees a smile on his face. "Why are you so happy?" He grumbles low. The servant turns to him and bows.

"The Great Kame Donatello-"

'What would Don have to say to me?' Raphael thinks. Then a new thought comes suddenly. It pinches his heart with something that he had pushed away; hope.

"-has instructed me to tell you-"

"Leo's alive?" Raphael asks, sitting up. The servant stops talking. The Kame before him is distraught; Hope, fear, anger, and pain all flood his senses. He can't tell if the news would anger him further or bring him joy.

"Hai, Great Kame, he will live." Raphael just stares forward.

'Leo's alive!' A ghost of a smile flickers on his features. "Go ask permission for me to leave the Doorway," he orders. The servant bows and leaves. 'Will he forgive me?' Raphael asks himself. He looks at his hands.

He would cut them off if Leonardo couldn't find it in his heart to forgive him. It is a grim thought, but they remind Raphael of what he had done. He can still feel Leonardo's blood running in veins on them. 'Will I be able to forgive myself?' He closes his eyes and sheds a tear. 'I don't deserve anything,' Raphael slouches down on the spot, ' _Especially_ forgiveness.'

* * *

 **SYKE! Haha! He lives!** **Yay!**

 **And Raph is about as far down the guilt train as you can go.**

 **I know I know, cutting ones hand off isn't what you would call a 'sane idea.' But if you think about it, look at his situation. All the brothers have a strong bond, and to betray that trust, it leaves deep wounds.**


	23. Chapter 23

**So, Leo wakes up- check. Meiki's happy- check. Raph going in a downward spiral- check. Leo knows Meiki's secret- oops.**

* * *

In the infirmary, a crowd had formed to congratulate Leonardo on his recovery. The Great Master was near the middle, amid happy servants. The servant from Raphael walks over to him. "Great Master." He turns to him, "the Red Kame reque-" Everyone stops and looks at him. The mention of the Red Kame is enough to dampen the mood. The Great Master extends his arm to the door.

"Tell me outside." Once they leave, everyone starts talking again.

"Everybody," Meiki's voice is calm and quiet, but all the noise stops for it, "you will give him a headache with all your talking. Back to your chores," she commands. The servants bow to her.

"Hai Okusama," they say in unison and file out the door.

"You seem to have fit yourself in. They all respect you," Leonardo comments, his voice getting better. Meiki blushes at the praise. "..I am hungry. Jika, please make toriniku ryōri for both of us."

"It would be best if everyone leaves," the Great Master says, walking back in, "I must speak to Reonarudo alone." Meiki and Jika get up and go to the kitchen. Jika steps back as Meiki takes up the apron, helping only when asked.

* * *

Meiki waits outside the infirmary with the tray. She can't hear the conversation distinctly, but she has no doubt that it is about the Red Kame. She decides she should knock, due to the food starting to lose heat. But before she can, the door is opened. "He wants to see you."

She walks in and brings the tray over. "Meiki, you should not have to bring me my food. Let the servants handle it," he complains. But it's only a spark of the command he had when she first came.

"Actually," she says with confidence. She sets the tray on his lap, taking her own bowl. She had pondered during her time in the kitchen, and she believes now it is time to tell him, "I cooked this." He looks down at the food. "I've always cooked this. I love cooking and I saw that at meal time, you were happy. Jika didn't come up with this, I did."

"..You've made all my food?" Meiki nods. Leonardo slowly tastes the chicken. A smile spreads on his face. "Meiki, come here." She sits on the side of his bed. He tries to push himself up, but his still injured wrists hinder him.

"Careful, Otto, do not strain yourself."

"I need to sit up," he says, sweating.

"Purple Kame!" Meiki squeaks, panicking. Donatello comes in.

"Easy brother, Meiki is right." He helps Leonardo sit up, Meiki propping some pillows behind him. As soon as he is stable, he wraps an arm around Meiki and pulls her into a kiss. "I'll.. leave you two alone," Donatello decides.

Meiki wraps her arms around her Kame's neck. "You are the reason I anticipated meal times, you made it one of the best times of the day, even before you softened my heart," Leonardo says, just inches away from her.

"I missed you Leonardo," Meiki says, "I got _sick_ because I was separated from you. I started to feel better when you began your journey back." Meiki kisses his forehead. "You almost died. I-I felt like-"

"You would have died with me?" Meiki nods. "For that I am sorry." He pulls her into a hug, being careful of his injuries.

"What were you and the Great Master talking about?" Leonardo stiffens, but relaxes a moment later.

"I trust you to know, because it revolves around you. Father had inquired about my opinion on something."

* * *

" _Father?" Leonardo asked. The Great Master sits down in Meiki's chair and holds his son's hand._

" _Reonarudo, you are better."_

" _Meiki will be able to stay. To be my tsuma," Leonardo clarifies, smiling._

" _And the judgement of your brother falls to you." Leonardo blinks from surprise. "You have to choose whether he'll have to leave, or if you can forgive him."_

" _Father, you are the head of this family. Aren't you-"_

" _The act was not against my wife._ You _have to choose."_

" _Yes Father. But how can I choose? I don't want to lose my brother, but I don't know if I can forgive him." The Great Master hums while stroking his beard._

" _Forgiveness is strange. Having to forgive an act that you find unjust is difficult. But if you learn of why it is as it is, it comes easy."_

" _Then what is it?"_

" _Forgiveness, Reonarudo, is telling a person you do not hold what they did against them. Even if they do it again, and even if you_ know _they will. The question is, will you hold it against Rafaero if he stays?"_

" _... Will Raphael be allowed down?"_

" _No, not until you can walk. You will be strong before both the wedding and the judgement."_

* * *

"So I've been plagued with that question, will I forgive him for what he did to you?" Leonardo sums up. Meiki softens her gaze and sets the hand she is holding against her cheek. He moves one of the fingers, stroking her delicate skin. "How do you do it?"

"What?"

"How did you forgive him?" Meiki realizes he's talking about her father.

"When you love someone, you allow them a second chance," she says, "and he is my father, so I love him." Leonardo looks at her with new respect.

"..You are wise beyond your years, Meiki Tote."

* * *

 **Leo's learning a few things from his future tsuma.**

 **So, for forgiveness: Yay or Nay?**


	24. Chapter 24

**Roxygirl- Aww! A whole year! Well, it will be totally worth it!**

 **On with the story! A bit of a summary at first. These next ones aren't going to have lots of changes.**

* * *

The next weeks showed Leonardo slowly improving. After the first week, he could sit up on his own and meditate. Everyday his bandages were changed until they were no longer replaced with new ones. He took on a more healthy looking green as he ate solid food. His wrists healed better than anticipated. His leg was one of the last things to heal.

When Donatello decided that his wrists could hold weight, Leonardo was given a pair of crutches so he could walk around. He starts in the infirmary, walking down hallways and pacing in his room. He was allowed to go outside after a few more days. The sunlight wasn't too intense for him since the windows above his bed weren't covered, giving the room a generous amount of light. He stayed in the infirmary at night, but spent time watching his brothers train or in the garden.

Meiki would always be near him or cooking his next meal. He managed to convince her to sleep in her own room instead over his arm in the infirmary. In her room, she found the letters and pictures from her village.

She takes time to read some before going to bed each night. She examines the pictures of Leonardo, her, and the village, shedding some tears. She asks a servant to draw a picture of the palace, while she herself is terrible at art. But she sends her own interpretation back, along with a letter saying how much she misses them and what's been going on at the palace.

* * *

One day near the middle of the third week, Leonardo is walking through the garden with one of his crutches, although he barely needs it now. He reaches the part that looks like a rugged forest and hears humming. He follows a long-forgotten-yet-used-recently path through the trees, searching for the being that makes the enchanting sound. He stops at the stream and sees her.

Meiki is wearing a kimono that reaches her calves and the sleeves stop at her bicep, but flow with her movements. It is a light gray, but in the dappled light, it could have been silver. The top layer of her hair is in a bun, snug against the back of her head. The rest flows behind her like a thick veil. She's barefoot, stepping on each rock with delicacy and certainty. She practically flies to her random tune. Leonardo leans against a sturdy tree, listening as her light hum changes to a chorus of words.

" _I knew that we belonged together_

 _Long before I knew your name_

 _And the only thing I longed for_

 _Was a sign to prove you felt the same_

 _Somehow I knew your every secret_

 _Just by looking in your eyes_

 _From the very moment I met you_

 _I was thinking of the rest of our lives_

 _Just say to me_

 _I'm gonna love you 'til the end of the time_

 _Somehow two hearts have made a friend of time_

 _Eternity, eternity is on our side_

 _I'm not afraid to say forever_

 _You have made me feel so sure_

 _'Cause I know it's everlasting_

 _And I've never had this feeling before_

 _Keep telling me_

 _I'm gonna love you 'til the end of time_ "* (Song Part: Eternity)

An invisible wave emits from the dancing girl and hits Leonardo with a force that both makes him grip the tree branch with more dependence and drop the crutch like it is no longer necessary. He feels like he got pushed by a boulder everytime Meiki spins his way, but relishes how his heart skips a beat. Her eyes are closed, feeling her path over the stone by only her feet. 'She is meant for me,' Leonardo tells himself with more assurance that he's ever had.

He picks his way to the stream, not announcing his presence. He finds her shoes on the bank, neatly set next to each other. He picks them up. Meiki had paused on a rock that rises two and a half feet above the bank. She is looking away from him, still not aware that he was watching. Leonardo makes some noise with a branch to get her attention, while seeming as if it was accidental. Meiki turns abruptly, only to relax when she sees it is him.

"Konichi'wa, Meiki," he greets, reaching the rock. Meiki kneels and hugs his plastron. He waits for her to break away and holds his hand to her. She takes it and he helps her stand. At this position, Meiki is three inches taller than the Kame.

"Konichi'wa," she finally replies. Leonardo offers her left shoe. His future tsuma lifts up the corresponding foot, allowing him to slip it on. He repeats with the right shoe and lifts her off the rock. "Leonardo, do not strain yourself." He settles her down so her feet touch the soft earth.

"I feel as though I can take on the fury of one thousand storms, if only I have you to return to," he says. She smiles, a little pink showing on her cheeks. "Meiki, I know we will already be married any day now," he starts, "But I can't go through with this," she looks at him, fear creeping at the edges of her glance, "Without doing this first." He holds her hands so she's in front of him. "Meiki?"

"Hai, Leonardo?" He keeps his smile and lowers onto one knee.

"Anata ga watashi no tsuma ni narimasu (Will you be my wife)?" He asks. Meiki covers her mouth with a hand and tears spring at the corners of her eyes. She knew it too that it would happen whether he said it or not. This whole time, the only person that asked her if she wanted to was the Great Master, at her pond at home. But hearing the one she'll be married too is completely different.

"Yes, Leonardo!" She presses closer and kisses him. "Of course yes!" He kisses back and they stand up.

"Let's walk back," he offers, smiling ever since he saw her dancing. They stop to pick up his crutch before going back to the palace.

* * *

But for Raphael, those weeks were different. He was not allowed out of his Doorway. On his own, he refused to look out his window or over the wall of his lounge, because he believed that he still was not allowed to see Meiki, afraid he'd fall in love with her again.

He did whatever he could inside his walls; He read, ate, slept, thought. He even meditated a little, not that he gained from it. He wouldn't talk to servants unless he had to say something. It's not like he couldn't. He felt as though he didn't deserve to do even that. He betrayed a family member, it is something he can't simply forget.

He didn't do any workouts. He left his sais, when he finally got them back, in the bottom drawer of his wardrobe. He didn't feel like fighting, something he's never admitted in his life. He was the hot head, always the one that would get in a fight. He was always ready for one but now, if someone attacked him he probably wouldn't care.

His guilt weighs him down. He doesn't complain about anything. If his armor wasn't clean, he just ignored the smell. If the food he was given wasn't his favorite, he'd remind himself of what he did and that he deserved worse than what was on his plate.

In fact, he reminded himself of that fight every second he was awake, with nightmares to continue as he slept. Nothing could console him. He deserved everything he had coming to him. He knew Leonardo had to choose between three options.

Option one, he can forgive Raphael and all is forgotten. Option two, he can banish Raphael out of their territory and make him give up his position as a Great Kame. The third option is never mentioned, but it doesn't mean it doesn't exist. Option three is there if Leonardo believes that Raphael does not deserve to live.

Raphael thinks about what his brother may choose. He won't forgive him, Raphael is sure of that. But he wouldn't kill him, either. One reason brings him to this conclusion: He does not deserve death.

What Raphael believes is that he should wander the world to always remember what he did, not escape it to another. That is the only reason why he hasn't taken his life already. That and the fact that he knows he must face what he has done and not run like a coward. 'But I know what he'll choose,' Raphael says, head bowed, 'And I can't change it.'

* * *

 **Although I did add the unnecessary proposal. EEE! So fluffy!**

 **And then we cut to Raph who is on the opposite end of the emotion-o-meter.**

 **Next chapter is to the right.**


	25. Chapter 25

**The day.**

 **Mikey: *gasp!* Is it-**

 **No, not the wedding day, that's tomorrow.**

 **Mikey: Ohh...**

 **But it is: The Day.**

* * *

On the day before the wedding, Leonardo kneels in front of his father at the Great Master's garden. "I still don't know what I'll decide, Father," he says.

The Great Master finishes observing a cherry blossom tree nearby and answers, "Meditate on it, my son."

"Will you meditate with me?" The Great Master strokes his thin beard.

"It is not my decision to make.. but I will guide you as best I can." Leonardo does not move to get up. "Is there something else?"

"Hai, Father... What do you hoping I'll pick?"

"My son," the Great Master places his hand on Leonardo's shoulder, "it does not matter." Leonardo stands, bows, and walks away. He sits cross legged where nothing would disturb him. He concentrates, clears his mind.

The mist of the spirit world mentally flows around him. He breathes deeply and focuses on the dilemma. He sees what had happened, everything he knows. Raphael is hot headed and stubborn, he doesn't show emotions very well. Of course, out of his brothers, it was Raphael that would do something like this.

'What should I do?' Leonardo asks himself. After hours of silent, vigilant meditation, he smiles.

* * *

Raphael paces in his dining room. This is it, the evening he'll hear it. 'Rafaero, by the code we live by and for your crimes, I hereby banish you and strip you of your title Great Kame,' is what Leonardo will say. Raphael with hand him the red arm band that symbolizes the status and spend one last night in the palace. Either he will be allowed to be at the wedding, or he will have to leave that morning.

The Kame watches the sun set and spread its color like a cracked egg across the horizon. He keeps his sais at his sides and the armband at its place, knowing they won't be there much longer. He's deciding whether to act strong so he can present himself with a little dignity, or just show everything and not be a coward by wearing a mask in front of the one he has wronged.

But before he can decide, the door opens behind him, catching his unattuned senses off guard. "The Great Kame Leonardo is ready to pass judgement for the Great Kame-"

"Don't call me that..." Raphael says, completely broken.

"..R-Raphael's crime against Josei Meiki Tote," the servant finishes. Raphael nods and follows him down the stairs. He walks out the Doorway after nearly a month of solitude. He's led to the large patio. It slaps him in the face with the memory of the battle, but he keeps walking. Leonardo is standing next to the Great Master.

Raphael notices how his brother isn't the peak physical condition he prefers to be at. 'But he is better than I last saw him,' Raphael reminds himself. Leonardo's crutch is gone and his expression is stoic. Raphael now wishes that he did the same.

"Rafaero, kneel." He obeys without question, looking away from his brother and at the tiles. Leonardo notices this; He sees how Raphael does not question their father's command, nor does he hold himself the same as before. He avoids Leonardo's gaze, but not trying to hide it. He looks deflated, defeated; bearing shame and grief in one load that could kill him. Or it could make him kill himself. Leonardo softens his gaze at this. He understands.

"Rafaero, by the code we live by-"

"Stop.." Raphael says, tears starting to form, "S-Stop, I know what yer going ta say." He looks up briefly before continuing to talk to the tile in the accent he holds back most times, "I know ya aren't harsh enough ta kill ma," small salty tears hit the ground. The sensation is new to him, but it doesn't stop him. "B-But by sayin' what ya hafta say, y'll do jus' that."

"Raphael, look at me," the Blue Kame says. His brother doesn't do anything, " _Raph_ ," he kneels down so he's eye level, "Raph, _please_."

"I don' deserve anythin' Leo… espec'ally from you.." Leonardo is about to reach out to take his brothers hand with one of the very hands he broke. "...I'm sor- hic -ry for what- hic -I did..." Raphael gets up and bolts back to his room. Leonardo stands to follow, but is stopped by his father.

"Do not push him Reonarudo. Just as you did, Rafaero needs time to heal." Leonardo bows to his father and returns to his room for sleep. After all, tomorrow's a big day.

* * *

Raphael slams his door shut, breathing hard. He's out of shape. He wipes the still flowing tears from his cheeks and tries to calm his breathing. But doesn't do calm.

'I couldn't do it.' He thought he could hear Leonardo say the words he's told himself over and over again. He even thought in the other Kame's voice. But for him to actually say it is _very_ different.

'It's over now.' He looks down and realizes he forgot to give his weapons and arm band over. He unsheathes the sais from his belt and lays them on the table. With one hand, he undoes the red cloth. He stares and the symbol for fire. 'Fierce as Fire, heh, not anymore.' He let's it slide out of his hands and onto the sais. He doesn't call them his anymore.

'I'll leave in the morning. After that cowardly outburst, I can't show myself at an event like a wedding.' He takes off his armor and hangs it in the closet for the last time. He lays down on the floor, not feeling worthy enough to sleep in a Great Kame's bed. 'That person is gone,' he reminds himself, 'get use' ta it.'

* * *

 **Poor Guy. You can just see a storm cloud above him.**

 ***Gasp!* Guess what! TWO CHAPTERS LEFT!**

 **That means I will be done tomorrow. So if you want to look at anything from my original, (copy reviews you find funny, see the differences, look at other random stuff), you need to do that TODAY! Because tomorrow, I'm deleting it! *dun dun DUN***


	26. Chapter 26

**Due to this being a very important chapter, I decided to put in different POV's.**

* * *

Leonardo~

I wake up to birds chirping at my window. I groan and roll over to get more sleep, but then I remember, 'Today's the day.' I feel a burst of energy and rush out of bed. I stop at the window. The sky is bluer, the trees are greener, and colors are more vibrant than ever before.

Flowers have seemed to have magically appeared overnight and lined a path to Father's garden, wrapping around his house. They even appear in garlands curling around the patio railing. The tile is swept so clean that I could almost see my reflection in it from my window. I breathe in deeply.

'Today is the day.' I put on my armor, ready to talk to Meiki. But then I remember, I can't see the bride until the wedding. 'My bride,' I smile and walk down the stairs. I see Jika and a few other servants go up the stairs, along with some flowers, giggling. I chuckle, 'Meiki is going to have an interesting wake up call.'

I had picked where I wanted to get ready before hand and finish my route to Father's house. The main courtyard looks stunning, and it isn't even finished yet. Servants bow to me as I pass, still preparing for the big event. As I step through the short but wide opening into the my father's quaint abode, I'm greeted with a barrel hug.

"Leo!" Michelangelo yells. I bite back the slight urge to reprimand him for not using my full name. But the urge is much less than before Meiki.

"Ready to get married?" Donatello asks, stepping into the room as soon as he heard our little brother. I stop for a second.

"..Wow... I'm getting married..." I say, my first time actually saying that.

"It's okay, ani," Donatello says, a hand on my shoulder, "Everyone gets wedding jitters."

"Did you read that in a book Don?"

"... Maybe." I chuckle at my brothers. Michelangelo guides me to the bedroom where my wedding attire is laid out. I realize that my armor is of no use.

"Alrighty bro-"

"You are not about to tell your oldest brother to 'strip,' Mikey," Donatello interrupts. Our youngest brother shrugs. I take off my armor with Donatello's help. It's laid aside and I switch rooms to take a shower in privacy.

'I'm getting married...' I remind myself, 'It's finally happening. No more waiting, no more tension or fear of her leaving. It's happening.'

* * *

Meiki~

I hear a faint noise. I brush it off and try to fall back asleep. But the noise is still there. I softly moan and it intensifies. Wait.. is that, giggling?

I crack an eye open. Jika and five other girls are looking down at me. They each have a big smile and giggling like they just heard the funniest joke. "Good morning?" I say.

"Good morning Okusama," the five girls reply at the same time. I rub my eyes and look around. My room is bright with sunshine. On the table there is an array of hair brushes and adornments, more than what would be in my wardrobe. I sit up and see over their heads at my wardrobe. From this angle, I can see it has the most beautiful dress hanging in front of it. There is a bathtub set up and the chair had been pulled out to another space of the room. And finally, the room is decked out with garlands of orchids and peonies.

"Meiki come on!" Jika says, literally pulling me out of bed. "We need to get you ready!"

"Get me… ready," my face lights up as I remember, "It's my wedding day," I say to them.

"Come come, no time to lose." One girl helps me out of my sleepwear and undergarments. She goes for my necklace. After being told that it will be ruined by the water, I allow her to take it off. Three of the other girls were pouring hot water into the tub to keep it warm. I'm helped in and sigh as I let the water fold over me. Scents of numerous flowers dance over my nose. Someone washes my hair and massages my scalp. I get every part of me so clean I squeak when I'm wrapped in a overly fluffy towel.

I'm dried off and put in a pure white kimono. I sit in the chair and let them fuss over my hair. They act different than other times I was around. They coo over me and say all the different things that will be happening, what food there will be, how I can't help with the food but Jika already knows how to make my dish. They also mention which servant boys, whom I don't know, that they are hoping they will get to dance with. Maybe they think of me as their equal now. Or, they are _really_ excited for the wedding.

After my hair is dried and brushed, I'm told to stand. The first part of my wedding gown is an under kimono. I take off the white kimono and replace it with a light blue one that reaches my feet. It fits my curves and hugs my form perfectly. "We worked on this ever since you arrived, Okusama," a girl, Hamimi, tells me. I look at it and spin.

"I've missed color," I say, admiring the first part of my dress.

"Blue looks good on you," Jika comments. I nod. Next is the kakeshita, as Jika calls it. It's another bright white kimono, but it isn't as tight as the one underneath it, but it is a little heavier. It has a few layers sewn together and the collar shows them off. The light blue fabric peeks out at the top and a little at the bottom. A deep blue obi is tied around my waist to keep the first kimono in place. It is accented with white in the patterns. There are red ribbons that are tied in loose bows in front and the whole thing is tied in the back in a solid blue bow. They take a moment and look at me. I also look at my reflection.

"You look like a true Josei, Meiki." I sit down and they do my hair. I'm allowed to look in a hand mirror as they twist and tug my glossy black hair into a top knot fashion. I'm shown the hair adornments and get to select which ones I want. I choose a few flowery ones and two golden ones with light blue diamonds on the ends. They put them in my hair and I'm dressed further with necklaces. The last is the one I wore from the first day. I touch it in memory of all we've been through.

They do my make up, which isn't too deep but brings my face out more. Then I stand up and Jika brings over my uchikake. It is covered in light colors with highlights of deeper, richer versions of the colors to add drama. It all shows patterns of flowers, rivers, and trees; meshing them together in a picture of something that isn't of this world, yet made of it. I turn around and she drapes it over my shoulders. The sleeves widen as they run down my arms and they are a little longer than where my palm touches.

"It's supposed to be that way," Jika assures. The train flows out and the front is not secured like a kimono but hangs around me. It is heavier than the other pieces, but not too much. I am not given sandals, but stay barefoot. "You're ready."

I look in the mirror and stop. I'm staring at someone that isn't just beautiful, but radiant. She's has a.. a glow about her. I turn and she turns. I smile and she smiles. I freeze up.. and she freezes up. "Okusama, is something wrong?" Hamimi asks. I look down and my heartbeat quickens. I would have started to sweat, if it wasn't for the powder they applied to my bosom and face.

"It's just.." I look back at my reflection. "I'm getting married.." There's a pause and then Jika orders the other girls out. She has me sit on the bed.

"Shimai, it's okay." She hugs me, careful not to mess up my attire, "Everybody gets nervous."

"I'm sure Leonardo isn't," I say over her shoulder. She lets go and sits next to me.

"I'm sure he is." I look at her. "He may be a Great Kame, but he is also a young man. Young men get nervous too. I'm sure he's fretting if his kimono is backwards." That springs a giggle from my lips. "Shimai, Meiki. It is alright to feel this.. this feeling. You are giving yourself to someone else. For your whole life. It is a big thing.."

"I know, I just can't help it."

"I'll be there, every step of the way. I'll even walk you down, is that alright?" I start. My father is supposed to walk me down the aisle. But since he isn't here..

"Yes. I'd love it if you did," I reply. She smiles and has the other girls come back in. They make a few adjustments and then I'm ready. They hold my dress up as I walk down the stairs. My bare feet feel the coolness of the tiles once we step off the stair. The courtyard is decked out like my room, only bigger. I let the girls arrange my skirts so they flow correctly. Then Jika and I walk over to the flower lined path. The five others walk with us and pick up wide, shallow baskets of petals. As the first disappears around the house, the music begins.

* * *

Leonardo~

The music starts to play so I stand up by my father. Everyone turns to see the first flower girl walk down the aisle. I wait as she finishes her journey and sits in one of the front rows. The second had started halfway through the firsts, and now the third had rounded the bend. I fidget slightly in my spot, thankful that no one was looking at me.

'Where's Meiki? How long will this take?' I wonder as the second flower girl takes her seat.

* * *

Meiki~

Hamimi goes around the corner and Jika counts to herself to when we start walking. I take a few deep breathes. "And step." We follow the path the other girls took, walking slowly to the pace of the song.

I have never been to this garden, although I'm sure I was welcome. There are chairs on either side of the aisle. Servants of Leonardo, Michelangelo, Donatello, and the Great Master are sitting in them. It seems odd not to have any servants in red to complete the colors. The chairs are fenced in with flower garlands, even though the garden is beautiful enough on its own.

I smile ahead and lock eyes with Leonardo. He is standing at the front, waiting for me. He has on a gray hakama, a dark blue-almost black kimono shirt, and a black haori. Underneath his hakama, I can see sandals with cloth straps peeking out. I see a smile forming on his face, beaming brighter than anything I have ever seen.

* * *

Leonardo~

Meiki is walking down to me. And she's the most beautiful young woman I've ever seen. She is wrapped in more color than that of the rainbow, the dominating one being blue. I watch her float over the petals the five previous girls had strewn on the ground. Meiki is being led by her friend, Jika. When they reach the wooden bridge that the ceremony will take place on, Jika lets her go up as she herself takes a seat. Meiki walks up to me and I take her hand. She smells like a tenshi (angel).

The music fades out. We stand facing my father. He smiles at us, the look of a proud father. "We are here," he says to the crowd, "in this place where water below meets the wind above. There is no better place to join these two, my son, Hamato Reonarudo, and his josei, Meiki Tote, together." He pauses looking around. "My son is swift as the wind. He does not let anything hold him back. Only mizu (water) could be worthy of something so strong and free, even though they seldom touch. Meiki has this mizu within her."

As my father continues, I look out of the corner of my eye at the chairs on my side of the aisle. Michelangelo and Donatello are sitting next to each other. The former has a tissue in hand, already shedding a few tears. The latter is smiling, probably trying his best to stop his head from wandering away to equations and inventions. But I don't see Raphael. I was hoping he'd come. My attention goes back to my father as he goes on with his speech on our extended month.

* * *

Raphael~

I pull out a pack from the wardrobe. It's a servant's, only larger for me. I open it up and pack a set of clothes, my breakfast that was sent up, and the coins I always have in a pouch at my side. I feel guilty taking them, but it's what I would be allowed to take anyway.

I'm leaving. I let myself sleep in and now I'm leaving. Faintly, I can hear the music of the wedding. No doubt it is beautiful. No doubt they are happy. And most importantly, no doubt I am not welcome.

I had left my armor in the wardrobe and instead dressed in a brown shirt and dark brown hakama. I wear sandals on my feet and a sash around my waist. But it isn't red. I don't even look at the color red, it isn't my color anymore. Finally, I drape the cloak about my shoulders and head silently down the stairs.

The courtyard is empty, of people that is. Tables, chairs, and rugs decorate the floor. An open space for dancing left alone, except for the garlands of flowers draped above it. I shake my head at the idea of staying longer. It'll only make it worse. I walk around the palace so I don't run into servants preparing for the festivities and walk out among the front gardens. I force myself not to look back, but take one peek anyway. The sight of the beautiful palace renders me to tears. It is- was, my home.

'I have no home now.' I turn around and continue down the road, letting my feet guide me to where I'm to go.

* * *

3rd POV~

Leonardo gently takes up Meiki's hand and slips a golden ring on her finger. It glints with a few inlaid stones of different shades of blue. "For my tsuma," he says. Meiki picks up the loop which her ring to Leonardo is tied. His finger is much too big for a ring. And even so, it would not stay on. So it is put on a chain to hang around his neck. He bows so she can get it over his head.

"For my otto," she replies. His ring is larger than hers, and is carved out of a blue marble stone with golden drops set into it.

"Meiki," Leonardo starts, taking hold of her hand, "I've found that love does not come forcefully, but gradually over time. Like wind, and water." Meiki blushes. "When I first met you, I did not love you," he now takes hold of both her hands, "But I do now and will forever." The crowd, Michelangelo mostly, 'aww's at the statement.

"Reonarudo, Meiki, by the code of the Great Family, I pronounce you otto, and tsuma." The crowd cheers as Leonardo sweeps Meiki up into his arms and kisses her.

* * *

 **They got married, Yay! The next part is the celebration.**

 **I don't know much about Japanese weddings, so I did some research and wrote my best.**

 **Everybody wave goodbye *waves* Because that is the last scene with Raph. *hears reviewers gasp* I know. But! Never fear.. *cough* he'll be in the sequel *cough* Hehe, you heard nothing.**


	27. Chapter 27

**Last (last last last) Chap (chap chap chap) ter (ter ter ter). YAY AND NAY! Not that I have any influence, this story ends here. (not really, there's a sequel)**

* * *

With the ceremony finished, everyone follows Michelangelo around the house to celebrate. Leonardo and Meiki stay at the door of the Great Master's house for people to congratulate them as they pass. Jika stops and bows to them.

"Congratulations, Great Kame and Great Josei," she says, using Meiki's new title.

"Oh, Jika," Meiki says, taking her sister's hands, "We are still shimai, don't ever think otherwise." Jika smiles and they embrace as Leonardo and Donatello greet with a strong clasp of the forearms and a slap on the shells.

"You'll stick around for the feast, will you Donnie?" Leonardo asks, teasing. Donatello laughs with gayety.

"Not even _I_ am busy enough to miss your wedding, ani." He and Jika leave as the next wave of guests come. Meiki hugs everybody and Leonardo shakes hands and bows. Then, finally, they follow to the full courtyard.

"Leo!" Michelangelo yells over everybody. He makes his way through the crowd, which isn't too hard for him, and gives his brother a hug.

"Mikey," Leonardo grunts. The Orange Kame looks at him like the sky had fallen.

"You _finally_ use our nicknames," he says, astonished. Leonardo laughs.

"I haven't since we were little. It feels good." Michelangelo turns to the still decked out Meiki.

"Milady," he bows. She smiles and dips her head. "May I have the fir-"

"Whoa whoa whoa little brother. Is this your wedding?" Leonardo chastises jokingly.

"Riight. Groom gets the first dance. I'll be annoying Don."

"I heard that!" Donatello calls from somewhere in the fray. Michelangelo cringes and scampers off somewhere. Leonardo and Meiki chuckle at the Kame's antics. Then Leonardo turns to his wife.

"I believe they are waiting for us," he says, offering his arm. She takes it and they walk through the mass of people as they make a path to the dance floor. They dance the traditional bride/groom dance as everyone either watches or enjoy themselves. After a couple dances, Michelangelo cuts between the pair.

"Don't worry Leo, I won't take her from you," Michelangelo jokes. Leonardo nods, but suddenly becomes thoughtful of something.

'Maybe Raphael will want to come down.' He walks through the crowd and is offered a drink. He refuses it and walks through the Red Doorway. He immediately starts for the main stairs. A servant with red passes him, "Where is Raphael?" He asks.

"I do not know, Great Kame," the servant answers truthfully. Leonardo walks up the stair. He's a little startled on how quiet it is, despite the party below. But he doesn't hear anything.

'Is the hot head sleeping?' He opens the door to the bedroom. No one is there. It seems, abandoned. The bed doesn't even look like it was slept in. His breakfast plate is empty, but not with lingering crumbs.

And Leonardo finally spots the vibrant arm band on the table. He picks it up, finding the sais under its folds. Leonardo picks these up and looks for anything else that Raphael had left behind. He sees the armor in the wardrobe, but leaves it there.

Leonardo checks the other rooms before going back down to talk to his father. He watches the dancers as he waits, seeing Donatello was now dancing with Meiki. It brings a smile to his face that his younger brother is finally enjoying himself. "Reonarudo, how are your injuries?" The Great Master asks politely. Leonardo turns to him and bows.

"They are alright, as long as I don't dance too much, as Donatello says." The Great Master nods and continues to watch the festivities from his raised seat. Leonardo pauses before asking, "Are you going to join in?"

"I may, but that is not what you want to talk about, is it?"

Leonardo drops his gaze, "Um, no, it isn't."

"What is it, Reonarudo?"

"It's… Raph," Leonardo says, presenting what he found in Raphael's room, "he's gone." The Great Master strokes his wispy beard.

"Interesting."

"Shall I go look for him?"

"No."

"No? Father, I want to know why he left. I don't understand-" Leonardo stops. His Father has a theory of what Raphael's reason is.

"Maybe he didn't understand either," he says.

"..Well, I want him to understand. He needs to know I forgive him. He sounded so, distraught yesterday."

"I was there. I know."

"Then you know I want my brothers to be happy."

"He would be more happy out on his own." Leonardo stares at his father.

"Why?" He asks. The Great Master stands up and places a hand on Leonardo's shoulder. He is standing on something, so he is able to.

"Reonarudo, let Rafaero walk his own path. Whether it leads him home or not, it is a path no one else can change." Leonardo bows his head.

"I understand," Leonardo says. The Great Master knows though, that he doesn't understand _fully_.

"Go enjoy yourself Reonarudo, it is your wedding." Leonardo nods and goes back to Meiki. He taps Donatello's shoulder.

"I believe it's my turn," he says. Donatello backs away and Leonardo bows respectfully to Meiki. She bows back and they dance to the new song, which is a change of tempo.

* * *

The celebration continued all throughout the day. When the time was noon, the escort arrived from the village. There were children and their parents, single villagers, and couples dressed in their finest. And not only was it villagers from her home. It seemed as though the whole Blue Section came for the wedding. The old woman that had taken care of Meiki was the first to congratulate the couple.

"Ohh, watashi no kodomo," she had said, "You are so beautiful." Then she turned to the Great Kame and in front of everybody, she said, "Treat her well. If I hear about anything, you'll have me to answer to," in a voice of only the most courageous foe could use against a Kame. He turned bright red and those close by chuckled. But it was soon washed away with a fierce hug engulfing Meiki and Leonardo's arm.

The children were ecstatic to see Meiki again. Multiple girls asked if she was a princess. Leonardo interrupts saying she is. The girls all giggle and curtsy to them. A little girl tugs at Leonardo's hakama, "Does that mean you'wr a pwince?" She asks. This time, Meiki saves the day by scooping her up.

"Yes, he is. He's a kagayaku yoroi kishi (knight in shining armor), Palina," she says holding her close. Leonardo watched Meiki interact with the children.

'She'll be a great mother,' he tells himself.

Around mid afternoon, the families had to go to get back in time for the children's bedtime. There were spare bedrooms in the castle and servants quarters for those that would stay the night. The party continued well into the evening. Everyone was having a good time, and even the Great Master got a dance in with the bride. But finally, it was time for Leonardo and Meiki to retire. They bid farewell to the guests and climbed the stairs to Leonardo's, their, room.

Leonardo opens the door and allows Meiki to step in. He closes it and walks up behind her. She starts as his strong arms wrap around her waist and turns her head to look at him. He kisses her. "Meiki, watashi no tsuma," he chuckles, "How long have I been waiting to say that?" She kisses him back.

"Too long, watashi no otto," she replies, smiling softly. Leonardo slides the uchikake off Meiki's shoulders and lays it on a chair. She turns to face him. She kisses him while repeating his action, only with his haori. Leonardo grunts from pressure on one of his still healing wounds. Meiki stops and looks at his side, fingering the light bruise through his shirt. She is more gentle as she continues. He takes the garment from her and puts it down. She is led to the bed, where he sits behind her and undoes her hairdo. She waits, once in a while stopping his hand to set it against her cheek. Once her hair lays against her back, he undoes the bow that holds her obi around her and slides it off.

She stands up in the light blue kimono and looks out the window. Sometime during the day, the celebration had spilled onto the patio. The music floated up to the window and her face glows from the lantern light. She turns back around and Leonardo has only his hakama on, having shed the kimono shirt. She walks back over to him and sits in his lap. They kiss, Leonardo holding her head so it lasts longer.

"I love you, Meiki," he says, "You are finally my wife and I love you all the more for it."

"And I, my otto, am all yours," Meiki says. That night, the world melted away and there was peace.

* * *

 **A happy ending (except for Raph) and all is well (Do you know what is happening with Raph!? DO YA!?) Heh, yeah, I'll get to that later.**

 **Oh, the original? Yeah. *poof!* It's gone!**

 **With this being my last chapter, I feel obliged to advertise my other stories:**

 **~Country Lass: Fanfic of CAPTAIN AMERICA!, Read please.**

 **~Red Hood has a Heart: Fanfic of BATMAN UNDER THE RED HOOD!, I haven't been updating lately, but I need more feed back.**

 **~Divided for Favor: Fanfic of TMNT!, pretty good story, AU human story. Read. (First story of A Turtle's Heart)**

 **~Q and A TMNT: Questions and Answers with TMNT 'cast'!, join us and have fun.**

 **~Clintasha (and) Bucky Stories: Two different ones, OneShots.**

 **AND _ALL THE WAY_ FROM FICTION PRESS...**

 **~Mark of the Dragon: Original story from me. Look at it, comment on it. It's _really_ good.**

* * *

 **BYE! *waves* UNLESSYOU'REGOINGTOREADMYOTHERSTORIESTHENIWILLSEEYOUTHENBYEFORNOW!**

 **~CTW**


End file.
